Call of Equestria: Global Fallout
by chris29960aim
Summary: This is an OC and OOC story. This is my first FanFic. This story is about the Mane 6 recapturing Equestria from the PMC. The USM (United Space Military) deployed the 'Ghost Squad' one of the most elite Squad in the Military. The Ghost Squad encounters the Mane 6 and decide to help them since it was their mission. They soon face their toughest challenge. What will happen.
1. Disclaimer

This is my first Fanfic. I tried my best on this story and it will continue until this is changed.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony, Call of Duty or any of the weapon techs explained. All go to their rightful owners.

-Skip to Chapter 2 (1)-


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

* * *

Journal Entry 0:

Name: Brian Searcy

Solider ID: 57-789-45

Date: January 21st 2500 Time: 13:22

* * *

I've been sent to this strange planet called Equestria. The air is breathable and the forest I crash landed on was decorated with Jungle trees and random animals running away or going about their business. The Pod's OS states "Space Pod #43 as crash landed in our destination recommend repairs—", "Yeah, Yeah, Shut up!", "Ready up my Armor and Equipment".

-End of Entry-

* * *

Brain stares outside annoyingly as he slams his fist onto the console ejecting him out of the Pod. As soon Brian exits out of the pod in his Spartan v6 Armor. He loaded himself with a Standard M16A3 Assault Rifle with Tracker sight (Ability to detect head signatures when in crosshairs) and Stubby Grip for increased accuracy. Brain's Secondary featured a SPAS-12 Shotgun that shot out incendiary bullets.

Brain's Mission was simple. To meet up with his squad known as "The Ghosts" and confront the Resistance that needed our help. "I come all this way just to find out that I'm far from my squad." Brain kicks the pod, "Stupid piece of shit can't even do anything right." Suddenly he heard rustling leaves about 10 meters away from him he turns on his flashlight that his armor had and points his Primary at the sound. "This is Eclipse Brain of the Universal Space Military identify yourself or you'll be shot!" Ordered Brain. Brain was about to let loose his gun when John came out of the bushes.

"Hey dude don't shoot me again. I'm still recovering from the last incident!" Brain lowered his gun. "Next time say something and it won't end up like last time." Brian restated back. Soon the rest of the "Ghosts" followed behind. "Zaire and Brandon." "Brain" They said in unison. They were wearing their signature Ghosts masks that they made to keep identities short. "When now that we're all here lets proceed to the objective. INTACT THIS TIME!" Brain annoyingly said when he faced Zaire. "How was I supposed to know that the gunpowder was still igniting?" Brain was about to punch him when John stepped in. Normally John would stay out of the fight but now they're on a mission and will deal with this when they return home.

"Already you two still fight about that come and let's go. Brain you're Oscar Mike." Ghost Squad moves out the cross the Jungle to the Everfree forest where they will soon face their toughest challenge yet.

They soon see Pods fall from the sky each one didn't have the USM Symbol in them clearly being PMC. "We'll just need to get across this forest and we'll meet with the group in a tree house-like library." Zaire said "I heard this 'group' of ladies that are we going to meet up with have some hot piece of ass" John states with himself getting excited. Brandon grabs him by the collar of his neck. "Listen up we ain't here to have some ass. We're here to win this war and end the PMC raid for good our mission is clear and simple got you horny motherfucker?" Brandon was getting pissed off with John and his excitements from time to time. "Now don't kill the man we still have to do our job you know." Brain says as Zaire releases John. "And anyways John where did you hear about this kind of information?" Brain asks hoping to get an answer. "From Brandon." They stop they're journey to look at Brandon who seems lost in his own world. John taps on his shoulder "Yo dude, you alive?" Brandon snaps out of his trans-induced world "Let's keep moving we shouldn't be too far from the OZ." "Alright you heard him boys let's keep moving." Brian declares as the rest of the squad followed suit.

-End of Chapter 1-

* * *

Authors Note: Well that's the first Chapter to this story if you guys want more then i'll keep posting if not then let me know and i'll stop making this story. I know this is not the best Crossover and they don't match but give it a chance and maybe you'll change your minds about this type of Crossover.

-Until the Next Chapter Goodbye!


	3. Chapter 2: Meet up

Chapter 2: The Meet up

* * *

"We've have been walking for about 2 fucking hours and we've shot only 18 fucking animals excluding the squirrels. WHEN ARE WE GETTING THERE!?" Zaire said with rage of boredom and anticipation. "We're here… or what's left of here." Brian said as they look off the edge of a Cliffside. Ponyville or what was left of it. Most of the buildings were either burned or destroyed. Most of the Citizens who populated the streets were lying in the middle of the road dead. Some bodies were in half and their guts and organs hung out their bodies. Some were decaying from Plasma blasts or bullets rusting in their skulls.

"This is the place… It looks like complete utter shit…" John said looking unaffected by the scene. "Yep the coordinates state that this is the place" Brian said eager to go to the meeting. Without a word the squad ran into the city and began to walk around looking for heat signatures, flares, remote beacons, something to show life and so far no results. Suddenly Brian saw a few heat sigs about 10 meters away from their current positions. "Squad form up and guns up. If you don't know what it is ask before shooting!" Brain called out. The Squad huddled and began to march as they approached the heat sigs shown on radar.

"HOLD!" Brian yelled. The Squad keeled down and looked into the direction of the heat sigs. They waited. And waited. "Brian how many in total?" Zaire asked ready to pop some PMC heads. "8 and unarmed." Brian stated back. "Well then why are we pointing guns that unarmed Civilians?" Brandon asked lowering his gun. "Alright, alright, guns down and approach with caution—"Brian was about to finish his order when he was tackled by a Pink haired woman who furiously pounded at his helmet trying to kill him. "HEY I'M NOT PMC…. GET THE FUCK… OW… OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING PHYCO!" Brian yelled. The Pink haired woman didn't care as she kept saying "DIE PMC please go away your bad people!" Brian had enough. He grabbed her by her shirt and flipped the battle between the two. The rest of the squad soon helped him up and handcuffed the Pink Haired woman. "Let me go please I don't want to die like the rest!" The woman kept saying and crying. "WE ain't going to kill yah we just want to know where the rest of your people are we're from USM." John stated holding her in place. "Then ask the leader" A white haired woman along with about 6 others showed up with guns ready. "And who are you"

(A/N): The next scene will be names only)

"My name is Celestia" The white haired woman stated boldly "The one you're holding there is named 'Pinkie Pie'." "Hello Again" is all Pinkie could say. John released her and uncuffed her. "Sorry about that ma'am but she did attack us and may I ask who these lovely ladies are." Brian asked kindly "Sure!" Celestia excitingly said. "The Purple Haired one is Twilight Sparkle", "Just Twi is Fine" Twilight said. "Next we have the Blue haired one known as Rarity" "I'm pretty chill unless you piss me off." Rarity said ready to shoot. "Next is Applejack who is our scout and chef." "I do make a mean Apple Pie" She says blushing. "Then we have my sister Luna." "Charmed" Luna said with annoyance. "Finally we have Fluttershy our shy one who is great as getting Intel but is always hard to push to do so." "Hello… We hope Pinkie didn't hurt you." Flutershy Quietly said. Suddenly a Rainbow Haired Woman came from the sky and dropped onto Brian. "OH COME ON WHY ME…!" The girl laughs, gets up and offers her hand for assistance. Brian shakes it off "No thanks I got it. " Brain says with an annoying tone. As soon as Brian got to look at the face that belonged to the Rainbow haired girl. He paused… "So… What's your name?" Brian asks the girl. "The name is Rainbow Dash I'm the Scout of our group of survivors. Well me and them are the only ones left in this city." Rainbow Dash said is a hint of sadness.

(A/N: Returning to Universal Tangent)

"So are you Ghost Squad?" Twilight asks hoping to get them off the subject. "Yes we are and we're here to help anyway we can girls just lead the way to your hideout and we can get started!" Brian cheerfully said getting ready to kill something that's not a squirrel. "Great follow us back to Twilight's house and we'll fill you in on the Intel." Celestia said before making gestures to follow them as they walked. Brian interjected "The 'Hideout'' was said to be a Library in a tree. Am I correct?" "Yes. You are indeed correct." Twilight says stepping in. "'OK… We'll follow but we'll be a few feet behind you" Brandon says as the girls nodded and began to walk off. "Let's go Ghosts." Brian orders. "Brandon you were right about one thing. They all are pretty cute." John states. "Enough I want no conversations about it until we get the Library. UNDERSTAND!" Brian barks out. "Says the one who kept eyeing Rainbow Dash." Zaire inputs. "SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!" Brian angrily says while shaking his fist with rage. "Well someone is Butt hurt…" John quietly inputs hoping Brian didn't hear. "I don't love her or like her. She just caught me by surprise. THAT'S ALL!" Brian said a little more calm but still mad. "Right… Let's go with that." Zaire said before everyone in Ghost Squad became silent. Brian began to fill out his journal as they walked.

* * *

Journal Entry: 1

Name: Brian Searcy

Solider ID: 57-789-45

Date: January 21st 2500 Time: 16:34

* * *

"So far we met up with this group of girls who seems to know how to fire a gun and shoot when needed. I am starting to wonder if this war is even going to end as soon as we hoped for. Considering that the dead bodies and destroyed buildings we saw before we met them was all in a horrifying scene. Still I couldn't help but look at that Rainbow Dash. She was beautiful but I had to focus on the mission. But I just can't all I can think about is her and her alone. Maybe by the time we get to Twilight's House I'll forget about it."

-End Entry-

* * *

-End of Chapter 2-

* * *

Authors Note: Chapter 2 Is up and so far no flames yet but then again I posted both Chapter 1 and 2 at the same time so i'll wait it out. If you're wondering about the Time its going of the Universal Time Zone instead of the National Time Zone in America. I know these Chapters are Short but don't worry some are long and some are short. I have a lot of ideas and plans for this story but again its up to you guys to determine if i continue on with it.

-Until Chapter 3 Goodbye!-


	4. Chapter 3: Ambush and Interrogation

Chapter 3: Ambush and Interrogation

* * *

All 8 girls have been walking and leading the Ghost Squad to a supposed Library for about half an hour. The Ghost Squad said nothing to the girls and quickly caught up with them. "I don't mean to be rude and all but… How fucking far is this Library?" Zaire said to Celestia. "Not much further… Wait never mind we're here." Celestia said pointing to the Tree. Twilight's Tree was broken down for the top half. Some of the leaves were falling from the branches. And the places was boarded up with ply wood from what looks like to be different houses.

"Thank god we're finally here!" John outburst with glee. Twilight unlocked the door and they all went in. From the outside it looked horrible and damp, but on the inside it was beautify decorated with an ambient scene of books neatly aligned and clean. Also in addition to the walls for having patterned flowers and shapes on the sides of the bookshelves. "Nice digs Twi" Brandon said to Twilight. Twilight Blushed. "Oh its nothing really before Ponyville was destroyed it used to look this decorated." The Girls showed them a room that had a few cases of ammunition, 20 packs of food, 3 AK-47s, 1 Dragonov Semi-Auto Sniper, and 1 RPG v9 with 2 Rockets. "Laser Guided… Nice…" Brandon whistled out. "How did you ladies get all of this?" Brian asked. Rainbow answered "Well since I can fly I scout the wars before and wait for them to leave and take their ammo and guns for storage and protection against PMC troopers." Brian interjected "You do realize having all this bullshit is considered contraband under Universal law—""So. What, you're going to arrest us?" Rainbow asked shoot a cocky smirk at Brian. "No. I'm not that's not the mission here." Brian gave a toothy grin at him. Rainbow and Brian stared into each other eyes for an extensive amount of time not caring whose watching. "Is he always like this?" Twilight whispered to Brandon. "No. He's our leader, we do what he says most of the time and doing this is new to us. We made an assumption as we were walking behind that you girls on that Brian has a crush on Rainbow Dash. Now he is always focused on the mission at all times. But now he's lay back and chill which made us conclude to that certain assumption." Brandon Whispered to Twilight.

Suddenly there was bullets being shot at from the boarded windows. "GET DOWN NOW!" Brian barked. The girls went down as the Ghost Squad confronted the windows to the enemies outside. "This is the PMC Surrender now and you'll be taken to your family and friends outside the city and be free from this war" Said the PMC Trooper on the megaphone. "Brian how many out there?" John asked. "I say about 12" Zaire interrupted. "OK we'll take them out on three." Brian said. "One", "Two" Ghost Squad loaded each of their guns. "THREE! OPEN FIRE!" Brian yelled as he gunned down about 4 PMC Troopers. "Zaire, Snipe these motherfuckers" Brian yelled. Zaire nodded and started popping heads left and right. "They're falling back" Brandon stated. John shot in the leg. "Let them leave I got an idea." John walked outside aimed down and crouched. He approached the Trooper he shot. He tried to crawl away unaware of John being behind him. John pointed his gun to the Trooper's head. "Unless you want to be with the rest of your Squad you'll tell me everything you know." He froze. "What choice do I have?" He states bluntly. "Two. Live or Die" John said as he dragged him into the Library.

The Trooper was thrown onto a chair and was strapped down by a few ropes lying around the Library. "Now tell us why you attacked us" Brandon asked. The Trooper said nothing but spit in his Face which was covered by his Ghost mask. "(Sigh) Twilight you have a wrench around here about a foot long?" Brandon asks. "NO but I do have a large hammer I use to board the windows." Twilight stated. She went through ha drawer and produced an 8 inch hammer. "Will this do?" Twilight asked giving Brandon the hammer. "Yes, thank you" Brandon said as he approached the Trooper. "Now tell me why were you send here" Brandon sneered. "I'm not telling you shit—"His Voice was gone. Brandon struck the Trooper with the hammer in the crotch 5 times. The Trooper coughed out blood. "Now will you cooperate?" Brandon asked patting him on the back. "Never *cough* I swore not to" The trooper managed out. Brandon takes out his knife and stabs him on the right hand and wedged the knife in until he heard his bone snapped. The Trooper's hand was bleeding heavily as a river of blood trailed down his hand, to his fingertips, and down to the wooden floor. The Trooper screamed on Agony and Pain. Outside the room the scream can be heard by everyone else in the Library.

Fluttershy was hiding under the couch from the screaming Trooper shaking inevitably. Applejack was aiding her to come out and everything will be ok. Celestia was about the go in there to see what's going on but Brian put his hand in front of her. "I wouldn't want to go in there." Celestia knew it was pointless to argue. So she went back to the tower to scout out for incoming PMC. Even though there was electricity in the city still (Barely) light was only supplied from candles to avoid confutation from PMC troopers.

In the 'torture room' Brandon ripped the Trooper's skin off his left hand with his own combat knife. The Trooper was barely hanging on to his life. "*cough* I'll tell you a place. Our HQ. *cough* Canterlot…" He stated with blood flowing out his mouth. Twilight just stood there as how Brandon got the Intel he wanted. "You're a horrible person you know that?" Twilight said to Brandon. "Well sweet cheeks there's no blood on me and I just got our Bombing point that can put a stop to this war on this planet of yours." Brandon happily said. Twilight walked up to him, slapped the hammer out of his hand, lift his mask up and kissed him furiously. 'Damn' Brandon thought as he kissed back. Twilight broke the kiss "You make me sick!" Twilight walked out of the room. The Trooper laughs "You just got fucked up there buddy *cough*" Brandon shook his fist and stabbed him through the throat and cut straight through decapitating him. "Sorry about that I just found you annoying" Brandon stated. He thought to himself 'You make me sick…' "She loves me…" Brandon looks at the room before him. "How am I going to clean this…?" Brandon asks himself. A Headless Trooper on a chair tied with blood squirting up the main artery of the neck, puddles of blood on the floor, skin and muscle bits around the body, and the Head of the trooper at the corner of the room. "Twilight!"

-End of Chapter 3-

* * *

Authors Note: Chapter 3 is up and running and so far you guys haven't told me to turn down the story so I guess you guys love the story. Which i'm glad for! There will be more chapters added to the mix so stay tuned. Also as a note to you guys only I post a new chapter everyday to every-week if I don't update within that time it's because I'm doing something else and too busy to update.


	5. Chapter 4: Nightfall

Chapter 4: Nightfall

* * *

Brian climbed up to the highest point of the Library Tree-top and sat down and began to log in his journal.

Journal Entry 2

Name: Brian Searcy

Date: January 21st 2500 Time: 20:21

* * *

"The Library wasn't as bad as I anticipated. Twilight and the girls proved to us that they can hold their own against PM squads using Guerilla Warfare Tactics. But as I stand here on top the tree. I begin to wonder to myself about Rainbow Dash. I know I got to focus on the mission but I just can't get her out of my mind maybe I'll figure it out in a while."

-End Entry-

* * *

He closed the book and put it in his bag. Hearing a familiar voice and the sound of branches breaking on the way. Brain snickered, "If you're going to sneak on a Ghost at least try not to make a sound." Rainbow came from the darkness that absorbed the night. Brian switched on his flashlight from his suit which burned bright in Rainbow's eyes. "AH… My eyes Brian please don't shine that at me!" Rainbow cried out. Brian dimmed it slightly "Sorry I had it on Tactical instead of searchlight" Brian sheepishly said. She sat beside him and began to sigh. "I always like to sit up here and just look at the stars." Brian cleared his throat, "Yes it's not a sight for me to see but then again well you see death and destruction for about 3 years it changes your perspective of the universe." Brain looks at the stars himself. "I will admit it is beautiful." Rainbow looks at him. 'Why do I feel attracted to him in some way' she thought. There was silence. 'Just put your hand on his. That's it.' She screamed in her head. Rainbow puts her hand on his. He looked at her. Both stared into each other eyes like having a contest to see who can go longer. They begin to inch closer and closer to each other. Finally they were about an inch apart they can feel each other's breathe against their skin. When they were about to seal it Fluttershy tapped on his soldier. "Umm. Brian… Can we- i mean you… go-go down to the Library Zaire wants to tell you something." Brian had an annoying look on his face but then waved it away. He got up and began to climb down from the Tree-top.

Brian climbed down only to see Brandon sneaking out of the room where he tortured and killed the PMC Trooper. "Where you going Brandon?" Brandon jumped. "Nothing… nowhere… just don't go into this room." Brian was about to question that when he knew it was pointless to do so. Brian left it at that and walked down stairs into the main chamber of the Library. When he went downstairs Twilight Passed him. "Evening Twi" Brain said, "Evening Brian" For an odd reason they decided to hug for about minute then walk off like nothing happened. Brian went into the Main Chamber only to find Zaire on his sniper outside, Celestia looking through John's UAV Spectre, John cleaning his gun, and the rest of the girls siting around the room. "Well isn't this a welcoming party" Brain loudly outbursts All the girls look at him with eyes of furry like he did something wrong. "What did I do?" he asks. "Nothing you just interrupted us" Fluttershy said walking behind him. "Brandon we need your Intel you acquired from the PMC Trooper." Celestia stated. "Yeah, okay. He said that the main HQ is in a city called Canterlot. I don't suppose you ladies know where that is." It's the capital of the world and it was the birthplace of me and Twilight. It was also home to the rulers in which I and my sister are." Luna interjected. "I see, so we set out for Canterlot." John said sharpening his combat knife. "It's not as easy as you think the place last time we were there was heavily guarded and since the PMC uses the Train System to transport troopers and supplies a walking journey takes about a month" Celestia confirms.

Brian clears his throat "So here's the plan… First, we'll spend three days here in the Library, get situated and survey the area around here to make sure our path is not blocked off too bad or not at all. Second, On the Fourth day at Dawn we gather our supplies and move onto Canterlot. Third, we'll need to set up campsites or look for nearby caves to settle in. We'll spend 2-3 Days in each camp/cave to get prepped for the next move on. Finally as soon as we reach the Canterlot walls or whatever defensive perimeters they have set up we use Brandon's Tactical Tablet to call in a nuclear onslaught which will destroy the PMC HQ and rid them away from this planet… So are you all in this or not?" Brian finished his plan and put his hand out. All was silent for a few moments then Celestia put her hand on his. "I'm in." Fluttershy agreed "I'm in." Twilight and Rarity Joined "We're In" Rainbow and Pinkie agreed on input "We're In" Luna put her hand in as well "What a joyous idea." Apple finally sealed it "We're all in this together no matter." "So we're all good then let's get some sleep" Brian suggested. Twilight commented "Well I have about 20 rooms in this Library wherever you go is where you sleep I guess" We'll make due" Brandon said as he put his arm around Twilight "Come on sweet cheeks lets go" Twilight blushed. "Nope not in a million years" Twilight took his arm off her. As she walked passed him she kissed him on his cheek. All the guys looked at him. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" John outburst. "Well my Squad mate it's called playing the field."

* * *

-End of Chapter 4-

* * *

Authors Note: Chapter 4 up and running good reading to all.


	6. Chapter 5: Sleepless Night

Chapter 5: Sleepless Night

* * *

Authors Note: For now on for some chapters will have POVs but only for the Ghost Squad for this one I'll have more chapters like this for the girls as well.

* * *

**Brian's POV:**

I lay in this small room. This room can fit all my equipment and for the most part not bad. "Damn, dude I was really about to kiss Rainbow Dash?" I wouldn't want to believe it but the events before the incident prove the likely chances. "Maybe it was just in the moment." No, no it wasn't and for the most part it wouldn't made out to be so. "That's it I can't sleep!" I get up from my bed and observe the room. 'My Laptop on a Desk with my helmet next to it. Next is my Spartan Armor which is on the night stand. Finally my guns are under the bed which was convenient for the most part.' "Twilight. For the most part I'm beginning to question of why she was about 20 rooms in this Library and all are mostly Guest bedrooms." I stare at my clock. "1:02…"

* * *

**Universal POV:**

Brian walked out of his room. He began to think about Rainbow Dash a little bit more. "Ah. Screw it I won't get anyway with these thoughts." Brian was walking until he stopped in front of Rainbow's Room. Brian looks back to his room. He heard moaning through the wall. "15 Meters away. I'm 15 Meters away from Rainbow's room" He spoke softly. "I bet this was planned by my Squad and the girls." Brian decided to ignore it. He lifted his hand and balled it into a fist and knocked on the door three times. The door opened on its own. He walked in 'Dude get out! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!' Brian screamed angrily in his mind. He ignored his thoughts and proceed further into the room "Why the hell is there moaning in here" he spoke softly he opened the door all the way only to find Rainbow Dash complete naked and 'She's touching herself.' He stepped once and made the floorboards below him creek. She stopped and had a hard blush on her face as she found Brian looking at her from the doorway. "Sorry I – uh, I'll just leave" He closed the Door and left the room in darkness. 'I only wanted to tell you how I feel I didn't want you to see that.' Rainbow thought. She loved him no doubt about that but she know how to tell him. She got out of her bed and walked to the living room. "It's time to end this."

Brian sat on the sofa in the living room. He was sweating and panting as he booked out of the plsureable scene that he just witnessed. "I saw everything. EVERYTHING", "Her Breasts and her pussy." Brian started to lick his lips. "I just want to eat her out right now." He heard someone sit by him. It was Rainbow. Still complete naked. "Rainbow please put some clothes on please." Brian said as he was shielding his eyes from looking at her beauty. 'Hourglass figure' Brian thought. "Rainbow grabbed his hand and forced him to trace along her body letting him get a feel for her breasts which he cupped onto his hands without her doing it for him. "Rainbow…?" Brian asks getting no response. "Just let it be how it is Brian. It will be all over soon." She moaned out as Brian started to nip, suck, and lick at her nipples and breast-line.

* * *

**Brian and Rainbow POV:**

'I can't believe he's going with this' she thought as she was being loved on by Brian. Brian treated both breasts equally nips and sucking at both and pinching her other nipple when he was with the other one. Finally he stopped and looked out at Rainbow. They both stared at each other for a while then they closed in on each other locking lips with one another. She started to moan as he deepened the kiss. He traced his tongue around her lips awaiting an entrance. She allowed him to enter for moth as he began to taste her in and out. Their tongues began to dance with one another. The kiss lasted for about 5 minutes before they had to get some air. While both panted they spoke in unison "I love you." They kissed again but it wasn't as deep as the one before. She broke the kiss, "So Brian how does it feel to kiss an Equestrian?" she asks while she went into his arms. "Blissful. Even though USM soldiers are not supposed to fuck or get with citizens until their shift is over." He stated while holding her gently. "Well is your shift over now?" she asked, "NO not until this war is over." She looked down sad. "But I can break the rules once in a while." He was about to rub one out in her private parts then he grabbed his hand. "Not Tonight. Let's just lay here. You're just so warm and plus you're awesome at what you did." She said complementing him and his sex act. Brian was sadden but he can't force her so he went with it and held her close. "Thank you I try." He said with a cocky smile. 'But ok if you don't want to proceed I'll wait until you're ready. As a soldier and a guy I can't force you into something you're not ready for or don't want to do. Despite me having a huge erection right now" He boldly stated blushing. She looked down and saw it was big from her terminology. She just grabbed it from his shorts and stuck it in her mouth once and looked up to him. "That all for now. Until next time. Brian?" He was at a loss of how that felt. "What?" she giggled. "I wasn't thinking anything I swear." He blushed. "I don't care I'm glad you liked it." She said. She sighed and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Brian's POV:**

For 10 Minutes he laid there and stroke her Rainbow hair as she slept. "She's very beautiful and I love her with all my heart but the mission. Maybe after this war is over we can go out for an actual date and make this work." He spoke softly avoid anything to wake her out. He was about to doze off before he looked at a nearby clock. "3:15" he said before going to sleep.

* * *

-End of Chapter 5-

* * *

Authors Note: Well its done sorry it's not a full sex scene but it's to get you going for the later chapter that have it. This one is just here to see what you think of it so far. Tell me in the comments if I should continue the story with a few scene like this one expect it will be a full sex scene.


	7. Chapter 6: Morning After

Chapter 6: Morning After

* * *

The sun began to rise from the windows which began to blind Brian as he woke. He attempted to cover his eye with his hand but failed inevitably. He got up and walked over to the large window and covered it with the convenient blinds that closed when he found the lever that did so. I walked back to the couch and laid back down and began to feel faint. "Damn I'm really tired but its morning." He said to himself. He looked below him who he comforted in his arms. 'Rainbow…' he thought as he fell back asleep.

Brandon awoke 5 minutes later and began to start his day off by watching the UAV Spectre in the air still. Brandon got up and walked down the stairs. "Damn… I slept great time to watch the UAV records to see if PMC Troops passed by." Brandon got to the Living room went he spotted rainbow hair at the edge of the arm rest on the couch. "Maybe she fell asleep here." Brandon said to himself. He approached the couch and saw Brian as well. "Hmm… Maybe they watched a movie or something and fell asleep." Then as soon as he reached the base of the couch he saw that she was completely naked in all. "Oh god. They were plowing here and didn't even took it to a room." Brandon was pissed off but soon later transcended into a more of a surprised and happy expression. "Way to go Brian. You got something after all." Brandon looked at him as he slept. "Dense motherfucker did it."

Brian awoke again. He saw that it was 8:30 and decided that it was time to get up and start the day. He then realized that his arms were pinned. He then saw the culprit. Rainbow Dash was sleeping next to him still naked and her head is resting on his right arm. "(Sigh) I have to wake her—"He loss is train of thought when he began to hear typing. Brain looked over in front of him only to see Brandon typing commands to the UAV Spectre. "Morning, Brian." He only stated while typing away. "How long were you here?" Brian only asked. Brandon looked to him and a sleeping Rainbow. "For about an hour on point but that's not the case here. You just had sex on the job. I didn't think you'll actually have sex considering how dense you are." Brandon only sat as he explained everything. "Well one, I didn't have sex unless you count me having a breast sucking moment on her sex then yes I did and second I love her and she loves me so being dense is no longer a factor, and Third help me wake her so she can get ready.", "Alright but how do we wake her" Brandon asks. Well she's resting her head on my right arm kind of pinning me so help me shake her awake. Brandon got up and walked over to Rainbow sleeping. He then got an examination of her body. "Large Breasts and an hourglass figure. Bro you got it made on your end." Brandon could only say. "Shut up and on three shake her." Brian inputted. Brandon got in position. "One", "Two", "Three", Brandon started to lightly shake her awake. "(Moan) what's going on. Brian what's going on here?" Rainbow asked drowsy. "Sorry sweetie but you need to put on some clothes and begin your day." Brian ordered softly. Rainbow got up and began to kiss Brian on the lips for about 2 minutes until Brandon interrupted their 'make out' session. "*clears throat* Brian if you're done sucking face with your girlfriend I'll be needing you on the sniper until Zaire gets up." Brian waved off Rainbow as she left. Brandon and Brian were alone in the living room. "Brandon what time is it?", "9:02 why?", "Just asking." Brian didn't want to know but he did want to in order to find out when everyone wakes up.

"I'll be back" Brian said as he walked off to his guest room. As soon as he stepped in his room he grabbed his armor and helmet and began to put them on. He then grabbed his weapons from under his bed and walked out onto the sniper balcony where Zaire's gun was sitting against the ledge. He grabbed hold of it and began to aim down sights waiting for anything worth killing or PMC Troops. Time passed and nothing seems to be happening. Brian calls to Brandon from the Balcony. "I got nothing dude how's your end?" "Nothing either. It seems that the PMC don't care much about this town." Brian looked down at the city in ruins and the piles of bodies lying across the roads and walkways. "This town is shit dude I wonder how these girls even survive out here." Brian called to Brandon. "Well you saw the food supplies they had that was enough food for them for at least a month at most." Brian scoped out some animals but none which opposed a real threat.

Rainbow emerged from her room into the living room about 20 minutes later. Only wearing a T-Shirt and some shorts. She looks to Brandon. "Where's Brian?" Brandon scrolled to her. "On the balcony on Sniper duty until Zaire wakes up and just on a curious note when do the others wake up?" He didn't want to know he needed to know in case of dire situations. "Well no one normally wakes out until 11:00 but I wake up around 9:30 to prep for scouting." Brandon was being more firm now but still calm and collected. "Well I wouldn't worry about it we pretty much scout out with the sniper Zaire has it has the ability to see heat sigs from about 1000 meters across." Rainbow began to approach the balcony. "Well ok then I'll try not to intervene with your gadgets and equipment." Rainbow only blurted out in silence. Brian was sniping animals around for target practice. When Rainbow approached and put her hand in-between his eyes blinding him. "Brandon I swear to god if this is another prank I'm going to stab, gut, and skin you and use your skin to make a fine leather jacket." Rainbow giggled silently. "Rainbow Dash I don't like to be snuck upon on unless I'm training or if you're on the Ghost Squad. Rainbow just kissed him on the cheek. "Well okay then sorry, so why are you sniping creatures. Fluttershy wouldn't like that at all she may be shy and delightful but when you kill animals without reason she'll chew you out like gum" Brian lowered the gun to look at Rainbow Dash hovering above him in his face. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Well I'll deal with Fluttershy when the time comes." Brian looked back onto the empty city. "Still nothing…", "Maybe the PMC ignore this town." Rainbow suggested. "Nope can't be they'll always send a Squad or battalion to a city if a militia takes it or if the USM overtake a territory on a planet." Brian stated. "Well only for the moment that we're not discovered we should be lucky." Brian looked up to the clear blue sky then down to her floating. "Only for the moment Rainbow. Only for the moment." Brian began to relax. "Oh and my friends call be Dashie and you should too!" Brian looked up to her. "OK 'Dashie'."

* * *

-End of Chapter 6-

* * *

Authors Note: Chapter 6 is up to date if there is any obvious errors do let me know so I can proof-read it and revise the Story. Also thank you to all who have been reading so far.


	8. Chapter 7: A Change in Plans

Chapter 7: Growing Closer and A Change in Plans

* * *

**Universal POV: **

Brandon alerted Brian of the situation. "Brian I got four PMC Troopers about 200 meters north of your direction. They look like to be a search team." "Probably looking for the squad we killed." Brian was looking around with his sniper and spotted the four PMC Troopers. "They don't look like high ranks so they're not much of a threat." Brian called out to Brandon. "The UAV is picking up nothing else so just drop these guys and we're good. IR Scopes not needed for these kills Brian." Brandon reminded him. Brian start to look through the sniper scope. "Rainbow how good is your eyesight?" "I can see them from here. Why you ask?" Rainbow looked at him with worry. "There's nothing to worry about in this kind of situation but I need you to spot out to make sure they're dead." "OK" is all Rainbow did say as she flew up to the rooftop awaiting for the shots to be fired. Brian shot one to the skull, fractured the cranium on impact, some guts chunked out of his head when the bullet went through. "He's down for the count Brian!" Rainbow yelled. The PMC search squad was scrambling around looking for their shooter. Brian shot again this time hitting one in the left leg and shattering his kneecap crippling him. He began to crawl. "Still alive." Rainbow called out on. Brian ended him before they can secure the Trooper. Brian shot the downed trooper in the hip which looked like his stomach. "OK. You got him." Rainbow announced. The PMC began to retreat attempting to get away from the sniper. 'Wait for it' Brian thought to himself. The Two remaining soldiers ran behind one another. Brian timed his shot well, because when he fired his sniper shot it hit both of them at the tip of their spine auto-killing them. Both fell to the floor lifeless. "Both are down Brian." Rainbow declared. Gliding down from the rooftop onto the Balcony ledge. She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Not bad Brian but you can do better." Rainbow got down and walked away into the kitchen. Brandon looked to Brian, "Dude. That's fucked up." "Don't remind me… Well my shift is over. Time to eat" Brian stated putting down Zaire's sniper. With that he stepped down from the balcony and went into the kitchen.

**Brian's POV:**

I look at the kitchen clock. "10:10… Rainbow said at 11:30 everyone gets up." Brian found Rainbow Dash eating a bowl of cereal on a wooden countertop. "No Table Dashie?" I didn't want to know but she seems stressed out from some odd reason. "No. but eating on the counter is more efficient." She looked towards my direction, her face had an expression telling me 'help me'. "Is something wrong Dashie?" I only wanted to know so I can help out better around the Library. Even if we only had three days to spend here until we move onto Canterlot. "No not at all. Why?" She's trying to hide it but is failing horribly. "Dashie if something's wrong you can tell me. I'm here to help you guys out in any way I can do within my power." I walk up to her and kiss her on the lips. I didn't want to see her sad it's not in my nature. I embrace her in a long hug and just let it linger for the time being. She began to cry. So as an instinct I grab her hand and lead her into her room.

As soon as I escort her into the room I close it behind me and sit down on a couch conveniently placed next to the bed. It's not a big couch but it's enough to fit two people. She sits on the edge of the bed and stares at me. I commit a heavy sigh and sit on the couch and scoot closer to the bed and place my hand on her right leg comforting her as much as I can. She began to tear up again. So I pat her leg "it's okay Dashie. Just let it out. Whenever you're ready, we'll talk it over and you'll feel better." I kissed her cheek sometimes so she can feel more comfort. I look away from Rainbow to the clock. '11:00' I can only think clearly. Finally Dashie ceased her crying and began to sniffle. "I-I-I'm ready t-t-to talk now." She can only mutter in her state. "Are you sure Dashie?" I truly wanted her to feel comfortable talking with me about her problems. She wiped her face with a small towel still looking as good as she can be in Brian's eyes. "Okay lay down on your bed Dashie." She follows my every instruction.

"Are you calm and collected?" I asked only once. Dashie at a first glance before seemed to be a very energetic girl who loves to fly and enjoys winning all the time being who she is overall with over confidence. But now here is that same girl beginning to open up to me and I'll help her through it even if it seems impossible. "Yes I'm calm now you can start." She talks almost in a whispered tone. 'It's like she's trying to suppress her emotions again. "Dashie I'm going to try a method." I get up and lay next to her on the bed and open my right arm out and place her head on it bringing her towards me. I can see her blushing so I let it go not attempting to discomfort anyone right now. "Now I want you to poor out all your emotions and say whatever is needed to be said. Nothing will leave his room and nothing will be told or spoken to again after this conversation." She looks at me closely. A tear forms in her eye. "I don't like it here. I mean I used to love it here long ago. I-I'm sorry I'm supposed to be a real epic girl who wins all the time and enjoys the thrill of flying. Yes I enjoy the thrill of flying but I just show out to everyone. So I keep my emotions on the inside and push out these supposed 'badass' instincts in me." She began to cry but Brian wouldn't let her this time. He kissed her on the lips again but deepened it within every second. They broke away in 2 minutes panting. "Dashie… I'm really glad that you've opened up to me. It's not easy for you I can tell but the only advice I can give out to you is to be yourself around others. Don't suppress your emotions. If you keep at it you can die from extreme stress and that's not good. I mean I'm not lying when I say that I before we came to this planet we were scared out of our minds and every day we fight we get scared we sometimes cry and we hate it. It's not fun for anyone but we still do it. I've been in wars for about 3 years going on 4 but it's a horrible thought to see your friends and loved one die in front of you. I cannot compare to you since I'm not you but I can tell you this. Just be yourself and don't be afraid. You got me, the rest of Ghost squad and your friends to help you out in any situation." She sniffled again only silence filled the room. She kiss me, I backend the kiss and pulled away moments later. "I love you and you know that we'll always protect and serve to the end." She began to fall asleep on him trying to fight it. "Sleep Dashie you need it I'll be here when you wake up." I tucked her in and sat myself on the couch next to the bed and leaned in, kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. She fell asleep within moments.

I begin to stare at the clock again. "12:44… Damn time sure does fly when you talk for a while." But it wasn't even a conversation it was more of a therapy session. But Brian had to stay true to his word that the conversation they had will never leave this room for any reason. Then I was beginning to lose myself in my own thoughts again my Bluetooth headset goes off. It's the General in this sector.

**Universal POV:**

** "**This is General Shepard to Eclipse Brian do you respond." Brian's mic was at static slightly but is able to clearly make out on what the General was saying. "Go ahead General." "You boys haven't clocked in for about 30 Hours what's going on?" General was blunt with is statements almost sounding disappointed with us. "Sir, There's high PMC activity over here and we just met up with the local Militia about 24 Hours ago. They're all women. Fighting for their lives here. Brandon acquired Intel from a PMC Trooper he interrogated yesterday he will fill you in on that situation but from what he stated before the main PMC HQ is at a city known as Canterlot the world capital apparently. From where we are the city is about 5000 Miles due north-west of our position. We'll need full access to our tactical equipment and support when we need it. Also a Nuclear Missile Strike upon on our current position when we get there on the go of 'Checkmate'." Brian was quick with his briefing. "Well alright then. I'll radio you back when I need a briefing and for you Nuclear Strike. Permission granted I trust you boys to put it to good use. General out." The mic went static. Brian looked to Rainbow. "Well sweetie. Sleep tight, we begin to move at dawn tomorrow. A change of plans is in effect."

* * *

-End of Chapter 7-

* * *

Authors Note: From a friend's advice I will continue to update but only weekly. It seems that I c=need to update on the readers schedule which is not a problem. It gives me enough time to update chapters with more length to them.


	9. Chapter 8: Changing Pace

Chapter 8: Changing Pace

* * *

**Brandon's POV:**

I look to my watch, "12:56… Almost one." I look to Twilight who was busy reading a book on Physics. "Hey hot stuff want to hit the town and go sightseeing." Twilight put her book down to face me she had a hard blush and looked pissed off. I don't know why but I find it cute of how she gets mad. "What I'm only asking." 'Dumbass shut up!' I scream in thought. "Let me think about it." She when back to reading her book. Celestia emerged from the storage room with a box of muffins. "You going to eat all those muffins Celestia?" I didn't care but she's taking food and somehow we're supposed to account for it all. "No but its breakfast time so I'm giving you guys a muffin. Also if you don't mind if you can get Rainbow and Brian from their rooms." I didn't want to… No wait I DID want to tell them about it. "Well our dear leader, dense as he is. Is busy right now in Rainbow's room dealing with some conflictions. He will be out shortly unless they're asleep." Celestia somehow understood him. Twilight literally dropped her book in shock but in her eyes she didn't look at too surprised. "What's wrong Twilight, you look like you're surprised at this turn of events." "I'm not surprised just stunned on how it happened quickly I mean we just met you guys-"I clear my throat. "Well this is the first time I've seen Brian act like this. Since he's our leader he remains focused on the mission but now it's less of a commodity for him." Celestia looked angry. "She shouldn't be with him. He's on a mission and should remain focused I have about a half-a-mind to walk in that room and separate them." Celestia was about to Until John teleported in front of her near way to the hallway entrance. "Now HOLD UP! We don't like it as much as you but since we're here we protect one another and we don't use violence to solve this issue. Let them be or I'll personally introduce you to the ground, and your relationship will be intimate." John held her at gun point with his pistol. She sat back down forgetting about the issue in near hopes it will be resolved.

**Universal POV:**

Rarity was next to Zaire on the Sniper balcony. She and he were picking PMC solders off one by one. Rarity kept whining on that she was bored and wanted to do something else. "Zaire. I'm bored!" He looked away from this sniper scope to look at her. Then he pointed to the door. "There's your way out Rarity I'm busy defending this house that you girls live in. Yes, I know it's boring but it's for you protection." Rarity kept tugging at his arm. He sighed "You're not going to leave me alone until you get what you want aren't you?" She spoke with slight glee "yes darling." Zaire is not the one to argue, "Fine what do you want to do Rare?" Yes he was angry but not with her entirely He needed a break yes but It's for the mission at hand. "I want to get to the living room and watch a movie." He raised an eye brow. "Is that all? OK then I can waste 2 hours I mean we got three days."

**Brandon's POV:**

I get a static off my headset, I begin to channel surf it but still get a faint signal. "Celestia, is there an open area around here that's close by?" Celestia throws me a muffin which I caught quickly and somehow was caught also off guard. "Yes there's a garden that Fluttershy attends to everyday. It's quite open and the area is large for the house maybe you should try there." I grab my pistol and begin to reload it. Celestia looked at me with evil eyes. "What… I ain't going to shoot her I'm just getting ready to walk out of here into the outside where PMC troopers scatter the area the gun is a protective protocol." Celestia just left the living leaving me and Twilight alone… even though she was still reading. I walk up to her and lean in on what she's reading. 'She doesn't motion away for move at all' I ponder in my mind the many different solutions and problems with what I'm doing. She puts her book down making me lose my train of thoughts and she begins to stare at me for the longest time. She and I lean in closer only centimeters apart. Being the guy I am I just had to speak. "So Sparkle it seems you're in the red zone now huh?" She slapped my across the face and kissed me once on the lips. Without any hesitation I kissed her back getting a small taste of her inside and out. This went on for about 5 minutes until I began to lose my breath. So in retaliation she pushed me on the opposite side of the couch. She's standing and I'm sitting we both just stare into one another's eyes. 'God dam she has beautiful eyes, a perfect body, and a sweet taste I just want to—'I slap myself to snap out of my dirty thoughts. "So… Twilight… was need to talk about this… event." I'm not ready for this shit today. "Brandon I don't like you and I don't like what you do. But something about you just gives me an edge on life and a build up inside me that just bursts out into emotions of pleasure and love." Twilight's words were like small daggers piercing my heart on point but at the end of her statement, the pain sort of lifts and I feel more closely to her. "Twilight Sparkle are you opening up to me?" I can only say out of the situation and I just love seeing her get red and mad with me I find it cute. She walks up to me and sits on my lap, tracing her finger around my suit of armor that I'm wearing. "I don't why I'm doing this but it seems right doesn't it?" I was at a loss for a second. "Then it seems that I can't argue with your logic nor do I really care but nevertheless I don't about nothing of anything in this planet it's too strange for me to understand." Twilight just lays on my bod as she sits there on my lap partly falling asleep in my arms. I begin to stroke her hair as she took her nap on me. "Well goodnight Twilight." I quietly stated to her as she shifted around. I get up and remove my armor and place the fragments or parts that make up my armor beside me. I pick up Twilight bridal style and cradle her in my arms and letting her head on my soldiers. I kiss her forehead, grabbed for the remote and watch some TV. "Thank god that internet is available here TV seems to keep me sane expect for Twilight." I watch some sports for an upcoming event happening soon. But then Brian walks out of Rainbow's room into the living to sit by me with Twilight sleeping in my arms. No one was around expect for Zaire who was with Rarity outside in the front talking about shit I didn't care about.

**Universal POV:**

Celestia brought us some muffins and some for Twilight. I pass them to Brain and me but placed Twilight's on the coffee table in front of us. "She's on eating?" Celestia asks from the kitchen. "No she's sleeping in my arms right now. I'll wake her if she didn't eat in a while…" "Yes, please do she hasn't eating in two days", "She's been focusing on her reading and studies more than standard eating and sleeping." Brandon looks at her still sleeping figure. Brandon looks to Brian "Should I wake her. I mean, she hasn't gotten any sleep and she hasn't eaten in two days." Brian sighs "I don't know dude that's on you but if it were me I'll wake her to eat then sleep. But if you do choose my way then take her to her room."

"Any other option?" Brandon asks not wanting to starve her and force her to not sleep. "Well you could let her sleep now and prepare a nice big lunch or breakfast for her in she wakes up , and judging from her body language and reactions to a lot of things she needs the sleep." Brian seems to know what's best beyond this point. John walks to the living room with his head blackened and ash all over his body. Brain and Brandon was at a loss. "Dude you look like shit and you smell like shit what the fuck happened to you?" Brian was getting angry while John just laughed his ass off. "Just don't go into the backyard I was Grenade testing and results that Grenades have a most bound of a 6 by 6 feet radius when thrown right." No one didn't seems to care that this point. "Bro go take a shower you smell like shit." Brandon said covering his and block Twilight from reaching the filtered air by putting his helmet on her. "Nah dude I just came in here cause Brian here has been tapping that ass in the Rainbow valley and you Brandon have been crossing the night sky with Twilight Nightfall here." Brian pulled out his side arm on John. "You got five seconds to recant your statements and go take a shower. NOW!" John didn't want to piss off Brian any further so he went to the nearby bathroom to wash up.

Brandon –While holding Twilight—grabbed his and Twilight's muffins and walked into her room. Where things might turn out okay for Twilight in her present condition. Brian just sat there while eating his muffin not caring what else is happening. But then he got bored of it and decided to put on his armor and grab his guns to walk outside to walk around the town to see if any food or supplies were available before they move on to Canterlot. But first Brian had to make an announcement. He stood up and began to speak in a rather screaming tone "EVERYONE GATHER IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW!" Everyone gathered (Brandon had to carry Twilight) and they didn't look too happy. "Okay I shall now begin roll call to account for everyone here, no need to say 'I' or 'here' I just can tell by face", "Applejack, Twilight… Asleep, Celestia, Luna, John, Rarity, Zaire, Me, Brandon, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash… Asleep in her room I'll fill her in later. Alright everyone seems to be here", "Now for the important stuff… The General just informed me that Canterlot is the True HQ of the PMC in this planet. Also The General informed me that we have permission to use Nuclear Warfare or The Nuclear Bomb from the Loki Satellite in the space station orbiting this planet currently. Since PMC is here me have little to no access to the Loki so what we need to do is get to caves from higher ranges to have uplinks to USM Command and the Loki. We have only a day to prepare not three. Any Questions related to the plan?" No one spoke. "Okay then all in this together." Brian put his hand in. "Together!" Brandon, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, John, Zaire and Luna joined in put each hand in the pile. "Together as one" they all said in unison. They all looked to Celestia. "Come sister join us to victory!" Luna inputted. Motioning her to join them all in the pile. Celestia walked up to Brian "I don't agree with what you do and nor care about how you do it all I want is my planet freed can you promise me this?" Brain nodded, took his hand out of the pile and presented to it her in a handshake gesture. Both Celestia's hand and Brian's hand met and they shook. "So the plan is in action. Brandon go search the town with John. See if you can find some food and water from the nearby shops and houses abounded. From my orders you have a shoot to kill." They put on their armor and guns and walked outside in the long forgotten town. "Brian I'll stay behind in need to check on Twilight." Brain nodded and motioned him to pick up Twilight from the couch and bring her to her room upstairs.

Brian looked onto the group in front of him. "As for you girls and the remaining Ghost Squad here. Suit up and practice your shooting and combat effectiveness and awareness because tomorrow we're leaving this city for Canterlot and since no Loki Strikes or Nuclear arms are available to us at this moment we have to rely on what this world can give us. There are Satellite Jammers that surround the HQ to prevent any incoming transmissions. Brandon and John's Tactical Tablets and Laptops are not usable unless we take down those Jammers. They're very big and tower like, they shouldn't be hard to miss. Another things that gives it away that they're heavily guarded by PMC daily so using brute force is not permitted. For ammo and supplies we need to raid PMC camps that hold the Jammers they should supply us for every trip to come. From what the UAV has seen there's a train that passes by that the PMC uses for Transport we'll use the Train to take us to the first camp and then on we walk. I don't know how many camps are there but we need to take them all out in order to call in a Nuclear Strike. Furthermore the Loki Satellite orbiting cannot be controlled from the Tactical Tablet with those Jammers active. Therefore if you destroy one Jammer. That region will have the Loki Online and operational. In order to call in a Nuclear Strike I need to say the Phrase "Checkmate" on my COM and BOOM there goes Canterlot and the PMC HQ." Brian looked out the window. "We have 11 Hours to prepare make them count. Oh and as for Three days for every camp we settle make that Two days." Zaire and Brandon walked up to Brian and saluted. "We're awaiting commands Brian." "Ghost Squad—"Brian tuned his mic so John can hear him from the outside. "Ghost Squad. I need you to train the girls on how we operate when it comes to planetary warfare like this. You have 11 Hours. Good Luck. Oh—John when you're done scavenging out there come back for the training we only have one Tactical Tablet and that is what you're holding right now." John pressed his hand against the mic. "Got it I'll be there in about 30 minutes this town shouldn't take long.

* * *

-End of Chapter 8-

* * *

Author's Note: Yes I know I promised a Lemon but I decided to push it to a later chapter cause my friends told me that I'm leaving holes in the story. So until next time see you later.


	10. Chapter 9: Truthful Lovers

Chapter 9: Truthful Lovers

* * *

**(A/N): WARING there will be a lemon in this Chapter I promise it will be a long one since this will be my first. The Pairing is Both Twilight X OC in here.**

* * *

**John POV:**

"Die you… *Grunts* selfless fucks." John mutilated a PMC Officer and his Squad with only a Combat Knife and his M9 Double-Action Pistol. John smile as he began to loot them of their ammunition and rations if they had any. "Damn good bullets… I always enjoy this time to myself as I kill these bustards." John saw a pamphlet on the ground next to a dead operative. He picked it up and it read...

* * *

_PMC Troops are moving in to secure your planet and aid you in any way we can. We will support your causes and help you as we crush the rebellious USM from ever harming you. Our troops will ensure the following_

_Protection_

_Equality_

_Purity_

_Guns and Weapons_

_Food_

_Greater Economy_

_We hope you have a nice day._

* * *

John crumpled the pamphlet. He looked to the streets behind him all riddled with dead bodies. "*sigh* It never ends..."

**Brandon POV:**

I was at the edge of Twilight's bed. He was check her temperature and aiding her in any way possible. "It's hard to aid you Twi, when you're sleeping. But nevertheless, I know you love me and hate me but your one confusing girl Twilight Sparkle. A nerd at best but a very cute one. I don't know how you find me any sort of attractive since I'm enjoy killing PMC troopers and I literally slowly killed one and interrogated one in front of you (Torture is a virtue)." He kissed her forehead. "You're a good listener despite that you're asleep", "When you wake" He put his hand with hers "I'll help you get back to full strength. As god as my witness it's my soul duty as a USM Soldier to help the helpless and defend the weak in crisis. Not that I'm saying you all are weak you guys can take on PMC troopers that's a good trait to follow by in the Ghost Squad." I looked down to the floor. "I'm just talking to myself like I always do when I'm alone on solo missions." I started to feel my hand shift slightly and hear the bed moving. I looked to the bed to see Twilight eyes barely open and had a weak smile on her face. "How long you've been awake for?" "The whole time I can't sleep." I pick up the muffin at the edge of the bed including his own. "Here eat these you need your strength." She weakly push the muffins away not wanting to eat. "Twilight please eat. I'm trying to help you not hurt you." She still refused. "I'm not hungry and I feel very faint and my vision is blurred." I began to raise my voice slightly. "Twilight Sparkle I do mean this sincerely but if you don't eat I'll be forced to shove this muffin down your throat." I held up the muffin to back up my small threat. She was still refusing to eat the muffin. "*sigh* I didn't want to do this Twilight but you forced me too." I grabbed the muffin, picked her head up and didn't shove but lightly pushed it in her mouth and forcing her to chew until she did it herself. "Now swallow and drink this water here it will help." She grabbed it from my hand and began to drink it halfway through. She had a sickly feeling. "*moan* I feel like shit!" I didn't want to force her to eat again so I just left the other muffin next to her. "Eat the other one Twilight, the reason why you feel that way is because you haven't slept in 2 days and you haven't eaten in 2 days so this is your body's way of telling you get some energy", "It will go away once you're done eating in about 10 minutes." I deiced to sit next to her and put my hand with hers for insurance that she is safe and all she has to do is eat and sleep for the remainder of the day.

Without my own mind to react to what I'm going to do I lean force and kiss her on the lips. Just a simple peck. She turned and slapped me across the face. She had a hard blush on her face with slight anger. "I know I'm an idiot…" I begin to start up, "You know I don't like you and what you do. You kill other people-""I kill other people to protect Billions of lives possibly Trillions. The PMC are terrorists and you know it Twilight, They just slaughtered your people and the entire world you live in. I can understand that you don't like me but I have a job to do to protect you g—"She went up and kissed me hard and long. I allowed her to use her tongue and my tongue to dance in each other mouths as she began to moan softly. "You want me that bad don't you?" I spoke softly caressing her hair. She only gave a small nod which was all I need until I kissed her and lightly pushed her on the bed in a lying down motion. I continue to kiss her as I undressed her revealing her thin bra and thin panties. I began to rub her stomach making her moan lightly and starting to get hot. "I sure you want to do this Twilight, I mean you said you hated me I don't know why you want to do this with a person that you hate." She looked down at me with a small blush but that was for the stomach rub she was getting. "*pant* I know I'm a mess Brandon but I love you okay? I love you a whole lot but I'm too dense to say it so there." I just continue to rub down at her stomach I went down and kissed her stomach and traced her body with kisses up to her breast-line and into her lips. Her purple body is a slim-down hourglass figure, in Brandon's eyes that perfection. "I love you too Twilight Sparkle."

I went down to her panties and begin to pull them off slowly just in case she wants me to stop. I finally got her panties off and left her bra on. I got a good look at her vagina I couldn't help but blush at the beautiful sight, she covered her private parts and kept her blush knowing on what both she and I are feeling. Heat dramatically increased as we both just froze on what new sights lay ahead of us. I look down as she still had her 'area' covered. "You are very beautiful Twilight. You don't need to hide your true self from me." She began to tear up. "No! I know you hate me and how I look I'm not beautiful." I place my hand ever so gently on her face. "You're wrong Twilight… Even if you hate me I will still love you. You're smart and kind at most times and helpful to us in the short run and long run." She smiled as she sat up to kiss me deeply. "I don't hate you but yet I do for what you do. I can say I love you a whole lot than anyone else I'm seen or known. I'm glad to know that you'll be my first." Now I start to smile I peck her once on the lips and place my hands on hers as she's still covering her flower. Her hands were wet. "Twilight I'm going to make sure that your first is wonderful." I didn't have to use force to move her hands out of the way to reveal her swollen flower. I kissed the mid-section of her stomach and traced it down until I reached to top of the vagina. I can hear her moans begin to increase in volume as I went closer to my goal. I licked once at the very tip of her flowing bud. I see her trash on the bed in an erotic happiness. I trace my finger down her slit only to hear moans of pleasure coming from her. I can hear her mutter a few words but they come clear as the put the puzzle pieces together. "Brandon… What… a-a-a-are… y-y-you doing?", "I'm checking… Why does it hurt?" I didn't want to cause her any pain I love her too much for that. "No but it just feels good and quite sud- *gasp*" I begin to lick her flower, started slow and slowly increased my speed which created a rather loud moan coming from Twilight every few seconds. "Faster Brandon that feels so good" I increase my speed once more but this time more dramatically. In between licks "Twilight I never heard you so vocal and I've only been here for a day." Her face was all red which covered her purple skin. She hit me on the head rather soft but still enough to feel it. "I'm vocal but this is my first!" She can barely speak as I love her insides. I use my index finger and middle finger to spread her lower lips apart so I can get inside her more. Her juices started to poor out like a stream on a steep inclined hillside. I enjoy her taste it was very sweet. Then I can hear her more clearly. "Brandon. I think I'm close!" I lick harder and faster. I can hear her scream in delight. Her fluids flow down my throat and splash on my face as she sprayed me. I suck on her flower absorbing her inners. My face was soaked and dripped as I sat her up to kiss her furiously. I tasted an al sweet taste as she mixed my taste with hers.

She laid back down on the bed tired. "Brandon... Can I do you?" I simply take off my shirt and pants leaving me naked except for my boxers which were not covering my hard on well. She weakly giggled at the sight as I just sit there blushing mad. I take notice to her being weak. "Twilight we can stop now and continue later-""NO! I've waited too long Brandon I want you now. Please Brandon." She was about to cry again so I scoot near her to kiss her softly. "Just let me know when you want to stop." She only nods as she grabbed at my shaft and started to stroke at it from my boxers. "*Grunts* Now you're not playing fair." Her voice was blunt which was surprising to her weak state. I take off my boxers and toss them to the floor below to only reveal my rather large hard on. I lay down so she can have her moments on top. But unlike Brandon she was more aggressive which he likes out of her. She committed herself to begin to lick up and down on the base of the shaft and work her way up to the tip both admiring and getting a feel for the length. "Ah. Yeah Twilight keep doing on what you're doing." I start to squeal in surprise as she start to suck on my hard on ignoring the confines of this room we're in and all my moans and grunts that I was amplifying out of my mouth. I started to pre-cum out in which she sucked on delightedly. I can hear her moan as she sucked up my pre. As I was getting an amazing blowjob from my Twilight I was at my breaking point. I tried to hold it in for as long as my will threshold it resisted. "Twilight… Brace yourself." Is all I can say before I explode all in her mouth causing her to cough a little but she swallowed at much as she can. I settled down as I laid there as she managed to climb up to where my face met her and we shared a long deep kiss. I tasted a sweet and sour taste… 'Descent' I thought. Now it was my turn to love her in a way we will remember forever. I flip her to where she is laying down on the bed in a very comfortable position. "Comfortable Twilight? Cause if you know how sex works then you know what's next."

I can see fear in her eyes a little and another mixture of acceptance and sadness. "Countdown please." She all she can manage. I nod and proceed to place my still hard on inside of her. She clenches the bed tightly I pushed inside her very slowly allowing her body to adjust to having something inside her. She was very tight at first and extremely wet as I see her remaining fluids running out of her flower. It took a minute but she clenched the bed less and less giving an indicated signal to proceed further. It was hard to concentrate while hearing all her loud moans of pleasure and pain. But Nevertheless I had to block them out for now. I reached her hymen. She jerked up in pain. I stopped suddenly to check her for reinsurance. "Twilight did I hurt you too bad cause if so I'm stopping." I began to pull out until she placed her hand on my chest. "Proceed!" She screamed in a demanding tone which in a no doubt instinct pushed back in until I reached the hymn again. "Hold my hand and I want you to squeeze my hand as hard you can to represent the pain you feel by my estimation it will only last a solid minute or less. If anything greater I'll wait until the pain completely goes away or if you want me to continue." I grabbed her hand and locked it in place where she can't back down from it now unless she said so. I begin the countdown… "5" She braces for the impact. "4" I move outer wise to gain more force to break the hymn. "3" She clenches my hand tightly to ensure lockdown. "2" We both prepare. "1" I thrust hard breaking the hymn and seeing some blood along with her fluids tracing down from her flower. I grunted in extreme pain as she squeezed my hand very tightly. She was in tears. I wipe them off her face and kiss her passionately for her sake. "Twilight the worst is over now just tell me when to proceed and I'll start 'humping' you as they call it but if you don't want to proceed just say the word and I'll end it immediately." I'm firm with my statement as she look down to see the damage and it didn't look as bad as she thought. She looked at me then slapped me again. I questioned it that time but she waved it off and told me to continue. I started slow thrusts here and there then went faster and faster until I can't go anymore faster than given. She moan and groaned furiously and loudly but she loved it 'after a while it started feeling good' she stated. We continue this moment but then I noticed that her bra was still on. Her breasts were rather large from her bra supporting them. While she was in her own world of happiness I begin to unhook her bra which I had no idea how to do. I just fiddle with it until I felt a pair of hands unhook it for me. I see Twilight blushing mad with a seductive smile. She revealed her C cup breasts as she grabbed a hold of them and wiggled them taunting me in my own motion of joy I was committing to her on the inside. I grabbed them from her and began to suck and nip at each of them giving both equal love and treatment. "So I'm guessing that you love them and me." She sounded cheeky. "I would be lying saying that I don't but I can't resist them." I continue to lick them and play with them. Twilight moaned passionately but she was reaching her climax. "Brandon I'm Cumming!" "I'm coming too." We both moaned in unison as both of our fluids mixed into the bed and in her.

We both then collapse in her bed and began to kiss softly to each other as we cuddled in to our slumber. "I love you Brandon." I kiss her again. "I love you too Twilight Sparkle. Always and beyond." She fell asleep in my arms. I kiss her head. "You need your rest Twilight… I'll wake you at 7 for dinner" I look at her clock "3:30… We went on for 2 hours 20 minutes" I begin to doze off. I pull Twilight close to me. "Until we wake my Twilight."

* * *

-End of Chapter 9-

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you guys for reading so far I have a lot of things planned for this novel and this is the first lemon written on the story. When until next time.


	11. Chapter 10: Training Day and Nightfall

Chapter 10: Training Day and Nightfall Overwatch

* * *

**Universal POV**

**-After their Brandon and Twilight's love making-**

The Library was silent as Brandon and Twilight were done with what they were doing. Brian stood up and spoke out saying what everyone is thinking. "Alright look I know what we heard was what we don't want to hear but I'll speak for the rest of us saying that it's normal but we heard it." Celestia stood up to face Brain. "Your Squad mate just had sex with Twilight, an Equestrian Citizen, now I think it's best if you—"There was a sniper shot fired, but it wasn't from Zaire on the sniper balcony. Everyone just watched as Celestia fell in a pool of her own blood. Everyone screamed which didn't wake Twilight or Brandon. Brian, John and Zaire got their armor on and loaded their guns. They approach the window. Zaire deployed his Hardlight shield and crouch when he looked outside the window. The sniper shot out again hitting his shield. The girls were checking Celestia even thought it was pointless to revive her the bullet when through her skull and ripped her brain on the inside out. They were crying literally shattered that the sight of their fallen leader.

Brian begin to look outside but was stopped when the sniper shot again missing him by just millimeters. "Zaire where is he?" Brian asked hoping he knew. "He shot at an angle of 32 degrees by my calculations our shooter is about 200 meters away. I can pop him one two but it looks like my sniper is far from us to get to. We can use a rocket launcher in the storage room but its only one there and we need to make it count." Zaire was hesitant with his words. Brian ran off to the storage room and grabbed the rocket and rocket launcher. John spoke when he came back to his original spot. We'll suppress fire on three. When we suppress hit that building other there. John pointed to the large circle-like building. "That's town hall!" Fluttershy yelled out despite her shyness manner. "Yea well it's about to flatten." Zaire and John raise their weapons after they heard the last known sniper shot. "3…2…1 Suppressing!" John yelled as they fired randomly at the building preventing the sniper to shoot. Brian aimed down sight and fired the missile hitting the building making it crumble to the baseplate below. They stopped firing when they saw the building fall. "Zaire do you have any visual on the sniper?" Brian asked hoping to get the answer he wanted. "No… Target is down." Zaire said jumping from the window to the outside crouch-moving behind his Hardlight Shield he deployed out. Zaire approached the build debris chunks of wood and glass everywhere. He saw the sniper that shot them and killed Celestia and the shooter dead beneath him. Zaire yelled out. "Target is KIA. I repeat target is down!" Brian and John move in on the site to see the sniper is in-fact dead. The girls follow behind closely. Brian told them to go back that it's too dangerous but they didn't listen. Applejack spoke up "Brian with all due respect we don't have a choice Celestia is dead and we're in your command now." Brian listen closely to their words. He saw a SAT COMM Jammer right behind the debris He punched it destroying the remaining jammer frequency. John took out his Tactical Laptop and attempted to connect the Loki. "I got a confirm connection to the Loki clocking in at 400 Mb/s on rely." Brian looked at the Laptop it was fully working online and the Loki is ready to fire. Brian turned on his headset. "This is Commander Brian of the USM Ghost Squad, Section 40-869-55 Quadrant 3 Does anyone copy." There was a static pause until the General spoke out on the mic. Brian put him in speakerphone for all to hear. "Command this is General Chris we read you loud and clear it seems you got connection to the Loki in that Quadrant good job. What is it that you need?" Brian spoke before can share an input. "General, we need about… One, two three, four, Seven Spartan suits shielded and a large ammo crate stocked with full weapon arsenal. Also ensure that the Loki will provide us the Nuke and large and small rods when we operate it to fire upon coordinate strike." He looked to the girls. "We have new recruits." The Mane 6 and Luna looked to Brian as he was joking around but suddenly the girls jumped as Seven drop pods came crashing down onto the Equestria's Surface.

Brian opened them all to reveal their Spartan armors there were three for every pod. Brian spoke getting the attention from the girls. "Ladies welcome to the Ghosts there are three types of armor tech we use and armor itself. The First is my armor the Standard Spartan v6 armor with my standard M16A2 full-auto and my M9 Double Action pistol, including a Hardlight shield and jetpack. The only difference between each suit is the tech and guns. We use ash black Camo and Hardlight shields to deflect incoming bullets and missiles. The lightweight armor is Tactical use and holds a UMP .45 using the same tech we used to get Tactical Laptops and Tablets for the Loki and satellites but we can't allow more than one connection bridge so we only let Brandon or John handle the Laptop and Tablet. Finally we have the Heavy armor same tech but it's like a Juggernaut the armor can deflect bullets like the others but can withstand more. It holds a M60E4 w/ standard grip for better performance." The girls selected their armor and weapons. Brian walked up to John. "Go wake up Twilight and Brandon and fill them in on the situation." John nods and walks back to the Tree Library.

An hour later Twilight and Brandon walk out. John was right behind in his armor, gun on his back clipped to the strap of the armor. The girls looked at Twilight until Rarity spoke, "Darling you alright." Twilight never felt better she went up and hugged Rarity and the other girls in a group hug. Twilight broke the hug and went by Brandon's side holding his hand and kissing him on the cheek. Brian cleared his throat. "Alright love birds I'm sure John filled you in Twilight, so get your gear and press the big red button on your pods." They all did as they were told as the pods teleported away from them and the large ammo creates fell from the sky descending from parachutes. They hit the ground and automatically opened up revealing Rockets sniper rifles and sniper ammo clips stocked, assault rifle mags and SMG mags w/ grenades and C4 charges. The Girls and guys gathered their equipment and ready upped. Rainbow Dash was trying to fly up but her wings were tucked in. Fluttershy didn't want to fly so she didn't mind. Rainbow Dash walked up to Brian and hugged him. He blushed in his helmet. She broke the hug and walked back in-line where everyone was formed up at. Brian walked passed everyone inspecting them. "Alright good the armor fits perfectly. Okay here's the stich of it all we move tomorrow. No if and or buts okay good lets go back inside and –"he looked to his watch, "train and take naps for the remainder of the day. He looked at Zaire. "Make a proper burial." Zaire nodded and went inside first to clean up the dead body. "Everyone else you know what to do. Ghost Squad dismissed." They all walked inside. And hung out for the most part. Twilight was on Brandon's lap sleeping on his body catching up on her rest. Everyone around knows Twilight hasn't been eating or sleeping for 2 Days straight. Fluttershy sat next to Brandon and place her hand on Twilight's back as she was resting. "How is she?" Fluttershy asked. "She's going to be fine if that's what you're wondering. She's resting now, she ate at noon and she'll eat at 5 or 6." Fluttershy looked at the living room clock "It's 3:00 she has another 2-3 hours at most how long has she been resting?" Fluttershy was less timid with her question but Brandon answered without any hesitation. "She fell asleep around 1 so it's been about 2 hours." Brandon started to stroke her hair softly as she slept rocking her back and forth so she can have a more peaceful sleep.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Brian was training the girls on how to use their firearms (excluding Twilight). "You all are fast learners maybe in little time you'll be as accurate as Zaire." Brian stated proudly admiring the girls and their shooting performance. "Okay girls *whistles* bring it in!" The girls gathered around Brian as he stood there in a fighting stance. "Now it's time to learn CQC –Close Quarters Combat- in an eventual situation you'll be encountering in a CQC style firefight. Now there's two way you can do this. The first… Applejack can you step forward." She got in her stance which had to be worked on. "You can take their gun and do a quick execution-"Brian rushed her without warning, grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away. Twisted it enough so he can have control. Tripped her to the hard surface of the ground. While doing that he grabbed her gun and shot a blank round to her head. The girls eyes widen a little at Applejack strongest was taken down so easily by Brian. "It only takes about 15-20 seconds if you did it right." Brian offered his hand to Applejack who was blushing while she was on the floor. She grabbed his hand as he pulled her up to her feet. "You good AJ?" She nodded. "Good now for number 2." He used his cloaking and ran behind Rainbow and bring his knife just on the baseline of her main upper artery. He revealed himself only behind her as the girls took a minute to relive the situation in their heads. He released Rainbow as she too was blushing. "See it's easy. Now practice this on your own time girls because you can kill someone with these. Zaire and John have some CQC to show you themselves so when they come out here they'll teach you, for now just go inside and take a break." Brian can hear the sighs of relief escaping from their lips.

They went inside and made a Be-line for the water bottles laid out for them. Brian was the last one in as he closed the door and locked it. Brian saw Brandon holding Twilight as she's still sleeping. Brian also saw Fluttershy siting right beside him patting Twilight on her back. "Wake her up Brandon it's right around dinnertime." He holds as he lightly shakes Twilight awake. "Twi, Twi wake up." She shifted a bit but she ten opened her eyes slightly then expanded on. She groaned a bit. "What is it Brandon?" It's about to be dinnertime so I'm waking you an hour ahead-"She put her finger on his lips shutting him up completely. "I appreciate it Brandon thank you. Can you pass me that book over there?" She pointed to the book as she got off his lap and walked to her reading chair. He saw the book she was pointing to, it look worn out but he didn't want to question her. "Catch Twilight." Brandon threw the book, she used her magic to levitate it to her before ti hit her. She had an annoyingly look on her face. "Thanks…" She said before she opened it and began reading on whatever page she had last went over. "I'm sorry Twi that was a bad throw." She look at him. "It's okay Brandon." She went back to reading. Fluttershy got up from her side of the couch Brandon was sitting on and went over to the kitchen to begin dinner preparations. "You all want some homemade pizza?" Everyone in unison, "Yes!" She happily gathered the supplies needed to create the pizzas. She counted on how many she needed to make and how long it was going to take. Fluttershy walks up to everyone to say that the pizzas will be done in an hour at least. Everyone didn't mind.

Brandon was watching the Loki Satellite from his Tact Laptop. "Hmmm…. I can bomb a base from this point but then there's an EMP effect for a minute within 100 miles." Everyone stopped to look at Brandon. Brandon looked around to see all the faces looking upon him. Brian walked up to him and looked over on the laptop. "He's right he can bomb a campsite about 50 miles from here." Brian entered a command-line on the laptop. "There… The EMP effect should be disabled for just that bomb." Brandon pushed a red key. For about 5 seconds it was silent in the library. Suddenly a huge explosion erupted in the distance over the hillside. All was seen was a mushroom cloud of fire from the blast. "Strike successful." The library was filled with sound and life again. Brandon closed his laptop and walked over to Twilight who was too fixated in her reading to notice him approaching. Brandon was above her overlooking on her progression in the book. She was at halfway when she started where she left off and now she's about ¾ the way to the end. Brandon leaned in on her left cheek and planted a soft kiss there. Twilight put her book down which got her attention. When she looked at him she looked –again- annoyed and a little mad, not to mention that she was blushing. "Brandon I was getting to the good part this better be important." Twilight whined. Brandon chuckled to himself silently. 'So cute how you're mad' He thought. "Well when you're like that then maybe I won't let you sleep at all." Twilight looked him as if was being serous. She kissed him on the lips, he kissed back without a glance. "Alright fine. The Pizzas won't be ready for another hour so you got your reading in your hour awake." She smile and thank him for his reminder. Brandon sat back on the couch to rest his eyes for a bit.

Brian was with Rainbow Dash on the rooftop outside the library. They were watching the fire mushroom cloud in the sky –the aftermath of the explosion- Rainbow looked to Brian as he was fiddling with his combat knife sharpening it on his armor plate off his shoulder. "Brian when do you think Equestria will be at peace?" Brian was caught off guard by that question he wasn't exactly sure himself. "I don't know I say when we take down the PMC HQ in Canterlot. Why you ask?" Rainbow Dash look discouraged like something was bothering him. "If the world will be peace then what will you guys do, what we will do." Brian looked outward beyond the stars in the evening sky falling to night's darkness. "Well me, Brandon, John and Zaire will return back to our home base for our next mission. And as for you guys I guess you will rebuild your plant for the damages done to it when the PMC arrived." Rainbow couldn't take it no more. She got up angry as ever. "No…. NO Brian we don't want you to go I don't want you to go. We all weren't even going to survive if you guys didn't show up-"Rainbow started to hyperventilate. Brian attempted to calm her down. "Please Dashie, calm down your Hyperventilating and you're getting red." Rainbow was in tears. She grabbed his hands with both of hers and left them there. Brian didn't want to escape her grip he loved her too much for that. Her voice was horsed almost cracking at its amplitude. "Please Brian, I don't want you guys to go none of us do." Brian sat there and thought out her troubles. 'Man up dude' he screamed in his mind. He leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips letting her worries and doubts slip away from her subconscious. He let her slip her tongue to meet his letting him experience all kinds of taste from her. After about 10 minutes they break away bereaving heavily. They hug and broke apart. "I Love you Rainbow and I'll stay here I'll try to reason with the General about this situation." She began to tear up again. She pushed on another hug with enough force to make Brian stumble slightly. "It's okay Rainbow I'll never leave this place I promise you that." She looked up at him until their eyes met. They shared one more kiss before she began to drift off into the sands of time in her perfect slumber. Brian held her close in his arms as the night sky absorbed the remaining evening light. He stroked her hair as she slept in his arms. "Goodnight Dashie-"He kissed her forehead. "Tomorrow is where we leave the library and onto Canterlot." Brian picked her up and used his jetpack to descend down to the library balcony. Once he opened the open he was greeted by Fluttershy who startled him. "Brian the Pizzas won't be ready until 7 due to head count." Her voice was her old timid self. She then noticed a sleeping Rainbow Dash in his arms. Allow me to take her to her room. I'll wake her when the pizzas are ready.

Brian walked into her room and placed her on the bed. He tucked her in and left without a glance. Before he closed the door he said to her as she slept, "Tomorrow I'll serve to protect you and everyone around you I'll promise you that no one else will die. I love you Rainbow and hope someday we can be together forever."

Brian arrived at the central room of the library. There was a lot of commotion going on so everyone was doing something. Brandon was over watching the perimeter of the library within 10 miles to ensure that we're safe from any PMC Squads. Zaire and Rarity were at the sniper's balcony at the top of a tall bookshelf that was embedded onto the wall. They were talking closely to each other giggling like schoolgirls. Twilight was reading… Nothing much there. Fluttershy and Applejack was in the kitchen making the pizzas double the power equals less production time. Pinkie and Luna were practicing their CQC failing every time but they'll get it. Brian saw everything was going well no fights or arguments. Brian cleared his throat and everyone stopped on what they were doing expect for Fluttershy and Applejack they just had to listen in while they prepared the food. "Tomorrow is when we set out. 0500 hours to be exact." Rarity interrupted him. "But I need my beauty sleep." He jet packed up to her where they were face to face in sight. "Then maybe you'll die here." He jumped down letting her reminisce that sentence in her head. "Alright, at 0500 I, john, Zaire, and Brandon will get ready; prepare the guns and ammo needed until the next campsite or Jammer base and food supplies. WE will then wake at 0530 hours so you can put on your armor and equip your guns and tools AND whatever you and fit in these large bags here." Brian pointed to the very large bags behind him 7 for the girls which were empty and 4 full which the guys already packed. "Once we're done eating dinner then we'll go to bed. Since Celestia is dead I'll be taking over as leader of you girls. Do any one of you girls have a problem with that?" No one answered. "Good now then. From here on out you are all part of Ghost Squad you girls will need to earn your mask-"Brian put his on, "Like so. Anyways good luck to you all and hope you all have a great night. Ghost Squad dismissed!" He shootout his last order which indicated that everyone resume to what they were originally doing.

After everyone ate they all went to sleep. Before Brian slept himself he walked around the library to make sure no one was around left out. "Good no one is awake except for me." He stated to himself as he went to his room leaving the door open. He began to lay down in his bed and began to drift off. "Tomorrow is hell." He said before he too went to dreamland.

* * *

-End of Chapter 10-

* * *

Authors Note: This was late overdue and I keep leaving a lot of holes on the story and too much foreshadowing is presented too much I can understand that. I will fix that next chapter to at least try to. So anyways Gbye everyone.


	12. Chapter 11: Morning Prep and Leaving

Chapter 11: Morning Prep and Destroying the Evidence

* * *

**Universal POV:**

Brian awoke from hearing a sound coming from the main room of the library.

**Brian POV:**

"Ugh, why I do have to wake up to this." I get up and grab my pistol and Tactical flashlight and shine it into the main room. Nothing is affect or moved. "Hello is anyone there." No response. I go back to my room and grab a flashbang. I shine it to the main room again. "Identify yourself or you'll be flashed." No response still. I unclip it and throw in the middle of the room. I hear a scream from the behind the couch. I walk up to it to see Rainbow Dash. She was covering her eyes from pain and blindness. Lucky for me that a flashbang is temporary. "Rainbow you okay?" I assist her on the couch and gave her some water. "Here just rub some on your eyes and it relieves you of the pain." She took the water and rubbed some on her eyes. While the opportunity still was active I kissed her on the cheek, seeing her blush defeating her blue stature. "Why did you flashbang me?" I only answered out of defense. "I did call out but you didn't answer love." I embrace her. She seemed to allow it considering that she didn't pull away. "Why you up at this time? It's 4am and you guys don't get up until 5:30" She looked at me as if I was stupid. "Don't you remember? You tucked me in an hour before hand." I slap myself in my mind as it brings back the memory. "Want to watch a movie?" I offer to see if it can change the subject. "There's nothing here to watch anything on." I grab Brandon's laptop and turn it on. I get up and walk over to John's duffel bag and take out a medium-sized monitor. I plug in the laptop to the monitor and let it shine on Rainbow's face. I sign into Netflix and put on Family Guy. "It's a TV show but yes, we can watch something." I sit in my original spot where I left off. As it plays I wrap my arm around her waist. She looked up to me in a cocky-eye manner. "Well someone wants me." I look down to her and kiss her on the lips. "Well, I love you." She laid her head on my chest and got into a sleeping position. I kiss her head again. "Sleepy Dashie?" She nodded. "I'm not sleepy I just want to lay down." I bring her closer to where we're cuddling and I'm not much of a coddler. I felt hungry slightly, I can feel her stomach rumble on my hand. I can see her blush again. "You Hungry Rainbow?" She nodded but her Stomach rumbled again in defeat. "Yes." I pat her on the head. She gets up from e as I get up from the couch and walk to the Kitchen.

I open the fridge to see if there's something to eat. I see about 5 containers of eggs. I yell out "You want some eggs Babe?" She got angry instantaneously. "I don't like to be called Babe it makes me sound like a slut." I stopped for a minute to look at her from the Kitchen. "Sorry Dashie, I didn't mean to offend you." She said it was okay. I grab about one container. "How many you want?" She answer but this was a surprise for me. "4 with cheese and ketchup please." I nod it over as I grab 4 myself plus hers and cook it all. It took a few minutes but I was done with it all and spread on cheese and ketchup on hers and put cheese only on mine. I put forks on both dishes and wash off the pan and put away the eggs. I wipe down the countertop and walk back to the main room where she sat on the couch laughing at something on Family Guy. I look back at the Kitchen clock. It read '4:22am'. I walk about still to the main room and give her the plate she kissed my cheek and thanked sit back down. "Enjoying your breakfast love?" She bobbed her head as a yes. "I love it thank you again Brian!" She was done in a matter of 5 minutes I beat her by 3 seconds off record. I bring the dishes back to wash them and put them back.

"It's almost 4:30 Dashie. You should take a nap." She started to get angry with me again. "Why do you want me to sleep so much don't you like me awake and alive?" I begin to go into a defensive position. "No love, I love you awake and you in all equality but I don't want you to get tired when we leave. I'll let you lay on my body and shoulders so you have something confirmable." She hugged me tightly "Okay. There are extra blankets in the storage room." She began to plug in a controller she found in my bag and loaded Call of Duty Black Ops 2. I grab the blanket from the storage room and walk back to see her glued to the game and screen. I walked behind her and blind her by putting my hands in-between them. "Enjoying the game Dashie?" she answered annoyed. "Yes." I give her the blankets and she began to lay down once she put down the controller. I enter a command on the laptop and it showed a movie she watch until she fell asleep.

I look at the Kitchen clock again. "It's 5am now time to get them up and about." I walk up to the hallway and threw flashbangs in John's room, Brandon's room, and Zaire's room. I can hear a muffled yell from each one. I walk away as they emerge from their rooms with a shocked expression. I can say is "Get Ready, we clock out at 0600." They drink some coffee that Zaire left in the fridge that just had to be re heated in order to perk up in this time of night. "We're already set dude." John said as he, Zaire and Brandon were suited in their armor and guns ready. "Good then." I walked back to the couch for the sleeping Rainbow that habituated it. "She fell asleep here? The fuck is wrong with her?" Zaire boldly say not caring if I heard. I was about to punch him but held back the urge. "She was with me at the time and we ate up beforehand it was light but doable to hold us down. Now stop talking about her you selfless bitch." I said in anger shaking my fist. "Cool it dude we're not here to kill each other… Yet… we're here one a mission and we shall complete that mission." Brandon broke up the fight successfully but I wasn't done with Zaire not by a longshot.

Rainbow moaned in her sleep and woke up to the commotion. "Are we ready?" she only ask restless and tired slightly but shook it off. I walked over to her side. "No Dashie just us guys conversing but yes us guys are ready." I say as I finish putting on my armor, loading my gun and equipping it to my back side. I walk up to her and give her a quick kiss before I walked outside to see the atmosphere before we depart. I say before I leave, "Zaire go wake up the girls and get them ready." He nodded and went off to the hallway. I close the door behind and descend down to the streets below off the platform. I walk around seeing the same amount of dead bodies and same everything but the buildings stopped burning… "Everything is normal and the skies are clear. I walk back to the library and enter through the door in which I came in through. I can see all the girls ready and equipped. "You girls done did it fast." I can see Rainbow flying up. I yell out to her. "Dashie come down from up there you can't lift that kind of weight on you for long that's why I gave your suit a jetpack!" She descended down to the floor. She was sweating out already. "I told you Dashie don't overwork your wings on your suit and gun at your side." I grip her wings to see how much strain she did to them but she jerk up and yelped in pain. "Watch it. My wings are delicate." I take it slow and remove my glove and slowly but surely feel against her wings with my bare hand. I didn't grip it at all just brushing it. She started to moan lightly enjoying the sensation. I feel the other in the same way and found no veins popped out or her muscles tighten. I padded her back indicating that her wings were good to go. I step up on a chair to make my voice more vocal over their commotion. "LISTEN UP!" Everyone stops. "To the ladies welcome to Ghost Squad I'm your commanding officers Commander Brian, you may only refer to me as Commander only when we're on the move. The reason for that is to act professional when engaging PMC infantry. On the way we'll teach you how to use your tech unless you already know how to. Celestia's Death was unfortunate, we'll make sure her death was not in vein. Let's go Ghost Squad." Twilight stopped everyone when they exited the library. "Yes Twilight." I looked at the library there was C4 strapped to the base of the tree. She took out the switch and flipped it. We saw the tree become ash and was engulfed in flames and smoke. Random debris fell from the sky but never hit us. I look to Twilight with crazy eyes "Why the fuck did you do that Twilight?!" She only said was to destroy our tracks. I understood that but I reminded her to at least let us know when she'll do that again. I go to Brandon as we were moving. "Keep your girl in check." I walk away leaving Brandon to think of that one sentence over and over. As we exit the city I stop everyone. "To the girls do you have anything to say before we enter no man's land?" They nod no and we're on our way to Canterlot.

* * *

-End of Chapter 11-

* * *

Authors Note: To all who continue to read I hope you're enjoying the story so far. If there's any way I can make this story more better do let me know in the comments I can take a hint at all things towards this story. I'll be updating weekly so good luck to all. Happy Friday!


	13. Chapter 12: Change in Plans

Chapter 12: Change in Plans

* * *

**Universal POV:**

*BANG* Zaire just shot his sniper killing another PMC Trooper and effectively ending this one Squad sent out. The girls followed behind crouched and aimed down sight. Fluttershy bumped into Brian and fell to the floor with her head down. Brian helped her up not noticing her shy manner. "Fluttershy why don't you go in the back with Rarity and Applejack." He looked to the two girls in the back. "Rarity and Applejack you know how to handle Fluttershy?" The girls nodded as well all the girls nodded in a 'yes' manner. "Then it's a consensual agreement…" Zaire mounted his sniper again. "I got two more heading this way I'm guessing they heard the shots." Zaire shot both of them through the throat hitting the baseline of the upper main artery but shattered their trachea. The girls shuttered as they heard the two troopers choke out from the shots. "Both are neutralized and we can move I'll scan for more but there's the Train station down there." Zaire pointed to the Train station just down the hill they were on top of. Fluttershy hid behind Applejack. "W-w-w-what are w-w-we going t-t-to do?" Brian thought for a moment. There were no guards his assumption was that Zaire killed them all off while coming here.

Brian walked down to the Station, crouched with his gun down sighted and his finger on the trigger. The rest of them soon followed when Brian made a signal with his hand raised. He peered through the corner and saw no one not even on the train. The Train Station was very decorative but looked worn out from the moss and dust that covered it. The sign to the station read: Ponyville – Next Stop Canterlot.

Brian put his gun away and walked up the train. He stepped into the Train and saw that it didn't hold any weapons or armor but instead it was an old passenger train. "Okay our intel was wrong on this. This train is old and has no weapons or armor not even guarded by PMC either that or Zaire killed them off." They all walked onto the train while Brian was in the conductor's room on the very front of the train. "Looks like it starts by this lever here. Maybe we can use this train for a straight shot to Canterlot." The girls sat down in random seat amongst the train cart in front. The Train only consists of three carts. John stepped up on a seat so he can be heard while Brian worked on the engine hoping he knows what he's doing. "Okay girls this is what's going to happen. We hope that this train makes it to Canterlot safely, we understand this is a standard train with one passenger cart, one kitchen cart and one sleeping cart. So if this train can go how it functioned before we can make it to Canterlot in 72 hours tops." The girls put smiles on their faces. "We all good?" John asked Brian who came back covered in dirt. "Yeah we're good start her up." He sat down on one of the seats and awaited for John to pull the leaver.

John was in the engine room and pulled the leaver. The Train make a weird noise but then started to move on its own. Happy with the results John returned to the passenger cart and took a seat himself.

**-3 Hours Later-**

Zaire was looking out a few windows to scout any ongoing PMC air or troopers. To Zaire relive there was none to be founded which was very weird considering that the Intel they had stated that this place was mostly populated with PMC. "Okay this is weird guys." Zaire voice was sounded with worry. "What's wrong?" Brandon asked. "There has not been a single PMC trooper or air support spotted since we found this train. Which doesn't make any sense unless we've gotten lucky or their scouting us." Zaire kept looking out the window. Rarity walked up to him and patted his back for reassurance. "Look darling, it's good that we haven't found any PMC lately and frankly you've have gotten more and more restless just thinking about it why don't you sit this one out and let someone else scout?" Zaire was about to argue back but in the end he knew she was right so he sat down and took a good rest to relax.

-**10 Hours Later (Dusk)-**

Rainbow look out the window and saw a red dot to her chest. Then she remembered something, like what Brian explained to them before. "If you see a laser to your chest or in any part of the body you drop to the floor. That is a sniper." She instantly fell to the floor and covered her head. The guys and girls were wondering why she was acting weird but they then knew why when she yelled out "Sniper to the east!" They looked and she was right they heard a sniper shot and it burst through the windows shattering the glass. The guys and girls moved to the walls of the cart and peered out from time to time with their Hardlight shields. When they all peered out at once the snipers suddenly stopped. "Okay I think the worst is ov—"Just like that a missile hit the back of the train causing it to derail from the back. The girls were holding on to the seats from the bottom to support their weight with their armor on. Brian looked up and saw a AH-6 Little-bird and a Super-hind following them and shooting 75mm Cannons and Air-to-ground missiles. They fired again. "Everyone get down!" Brian yelled as the missile missed them by a few meters but hit the engine room and caused the train to derail. "Jump NOW!" Brian ordered as they all jumped off the train and into the darken grass. The train explodes in a fiery cloud. The helicopter was still after then as they ran along the track. A PMC jeep arrived in front of them. Before the girls can shoot or even react Brian and John shot all the people that inhabit the vehicle. "GET IN!" Brian screams at the girls as they all pile in the jeep. It was very cramped, the heli was still shooting at them. They drove into a tunnel and evaded the chopper. Or so they thought; because then they escaped from the tunnel they were face to face with the same chopper but they were being shot at from the front damaging the engine. "Steady it Brandon!" Brian barked out. He swayed side to side and steady like motion and Brian took the wheel. Brandon shot at the Chopper but the bullets did little effect. The chopper shot the engine and burned it out and caused Brian to lean out of the jeep beginning to dangle from the side view. Brandon gave Brain the RPG in the back of the jeep. "Burn those Motherfuckers!" Brandon yelled. This motion happened in mere seconds as time began to stop. He turned around and shot at the Chopper. It self-implodes from the RPG rocket making contact with its tail. The Chopper spins out in the air and crashes into the ground below and erupts in flames.

Brian took control of the wheel again. Driving as far away from that crash site as possible. He looked to Brandon who was cramped between Twilight and Applejack. "Brandon how far are we off course?" Zaire asked. Brandon looked on his wrist Telnet. "Actually we're on course still but we're ahead by 3 hours and for how fast we're going we can make it to Canterlot in about 2 days." Zaire spoke out before Brain can speak. "Brandon this doesn't run on Battery (Looks to the fuel gauge of the jeep) barely enough to let out for even 10 minutes." Brian then spoke. "We'll set up shop here." They stopped and everyone literally fell out of the car out of the force of that it was cramped inside. They threw down some glow sticks all around within 20 feet. "Okay boys set up camp girls see what you can find out here." Brain gave them each a glow stick and they began to run about in the emptiness that is this open field of plains. They can't find anything. The area was literally flat with no trees. Just another open field. They all return back to find all the tents have been set up there were six. The girls looked to the guys as a fire was started through some wood Brian took from the explosion Twilight caused. Twilight spoke out for the rest. "There are only 6 tents and 11 of us how are we going to sleep?" Brain got up and confronted them. "Two for each tent." Is all he stated as the girls reluctantly agreed in a consensus." Zaire brought each of them a muffin. "Eat up ladies and get some rest we'll be in shortly.' They each ate a muffin and went into their rightful tents according to the guys names on some of them. Rainbow went in Brian's, Twilight went into Brandon's, Rarity went into Zaire's, and Fluttershy went into John's. The rest of them went into the other two tents. John looked at Fluttershy from a distance. The other guys looked at him eyeing her as she went into the tent. Each tent was very large and able to hold about 20 people. It was extremely cold out a good 39 degrees but their suits have built in thermal gear so they remain warm.

* * *

**WARNING: The next Scene contains Graphic Content and should not be viewed by children viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

Zaire broke the silence. "Go for it dude." And with that John got up and went into his tent to sleep. He saw that Fluttershy had indeed took her armor her considering that all the parts were at the opposite corner. He put a mobile table down in the tent and placed his and her armor along with his laptop and weapons. All was left of him wearing was his basketball shorts and a black T-Shirt. Fluttershy was wide awake but couldn't sleep due to the extreme cold. John was beginning to get cold himself so he took out a very small heater. He thought to himself. "Brian was right to tell us to pack a heater and cooler him I owe him 150$" John turned on the heater and let it run for about 5 minutes until it began to warm up slowly but surely. John rubbed his hands together for his own warmth. He walked over to her and keeled down. John then laid right next to her and put his arms around her attempting to warm her up. She yelped in surprise and turned around to meet him face to face. Fluttershy hid behind her hair and cover. She then muttered "Why are you helping me I thought you guys only help if we're in danger or something similar to that nature." He placed his finger on her lips. "Shhhh. Sly I serve to protect and to aid that's my job." She smile she became a little more open to him. She placed her head on his chest. John couldn't help but blush at this sight coming from her. He kissed her head and in taking her scent which was a mixture of flowers and gunpowder from the explosions. Fluttershy looks up to face him and presses her lips against his. He was stunned for a moment but then kissed back. From John's point of view she was an awesome kisser. John then felt something trying to gain an entrance to his mouth it was flat, wet and soft; her tongue. He allowed her an entrance as her and he had a domination match with this deep kiss. They broke away and looked into each other's eyes. She began to undress herself but with little tears escaping her eyes but there were such few that John took at bit to notice. She was about to remove her bra until he placed his hand on hers preventing her from removing it any further. "Fluttershy I don't want to pressure you from doing anything you don't want to do if you want I'll wait or I'll stop completely." She continued indicating that she wanted this to happen. She revealed her seemingly large perky breasts. She didn't cover them but she was still quite shy with it all. John didn't clutch them but placed his hand over them and just gripped them softly so she can adjust to the new feelings. She moaned quietly but it was still auditable. John kissed the left breast once and can hear her moans quicken and increasing in volume. John kissed the other breast with the same amount of passion and softness; processing by her he licked and sucked each one with equal love and treatment. Fluttershy became loud in her moans of pleasure. "Oh, John please don't stop." He obeyed her command and continued to love her body. This was proceeding into the 5 minute mark so he stopped and kissed her deeply. "Did you like that shy?" She blushed harder. "Yes." She explained in a very small tone. John then kissed her again, moved to her body and began to kiss down her body and tailed to her stomach then to her lower abdomen. He placed his hand on her ass which held her cutie mark. He gripped each cheek and gave them a soft squeeze so he can feel for her in a passionate way. She moaned loudly and blushed for every moan that escaped her mouth. "John please don't stop." Fluttershy said boldly. John felt her ass then flipped the signs as he went on top of her. She cringed slightly playing with her hair. He kissed her once for reassurance to keep her calm and collected.

Fluttershy gripped her breasts to cover them. John then looked down to her as she attempted to cover her outer and inner beauty. "Fluttershy you know you don't have to hide your true self from me I love you the same no matter." She lessen the grip. John took her hands into his and revealed her supple breasts. "Hmmm, Perky but big." He grabbed each of them and just held his hands there so she can adjust again. She moaned out in pleasure. With that he proceeded to kiss each breast to provide equal love to each one. Fluttershy believed that she was in heaven she never felt this way before and to this simulating new experience she didn't want it to end. "Please more!" She screamed to where the girls can hear it from the other tents.

The guys' definitely heard that as they all looked to the tent. Brian cleared his throat. "Alright you all owe me $50 and I'll take it in cash." Zaire got annoyed. "Shit dude we don't have $50 to give you this world doesn't have shops anymore to buy shit so money is no value here." Brandon shared his input and gave Brian his 50. "Here and take it but I still can't believe he got Fluttershy auditable out." The guys agreed in unison. "True but I think John knows what he's doing I mean we did make him watch Sex in the City when he was 12." They all laughed. "That was a funny day." Zaire shared on.

John was giving Shy a loving memory. He continued to lick and suck on each breast with extreme care and ease making the girl below him scream for him. When he stopped he trailed a path of kissed up from her breast line to her chin then her lips. Fluttershy then unzipped his pants and folded them and placed them next to the sleeping bag in which they shared. John was packing a very sizable package and chooses to only reveal that package to Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked at him and then his 'package' she began to tear up slightly as a single tear drop runs down her cheek. She was afraid but she had to be somewhat brave. John looked down to her as she had a worried look. "Look Shy I don't want to bring you into something you're not ready for. I know how you are and I'm ready to get this a shot if you are too, but if you don't want to I'll wait as long as it take before you're ready. Just remember this I'll always say Tied and True to you and you only." She didn't answer instead of verbal she took off his boxers and to reveal the delivery she was expecting. "I want this and I want you-" She spread open her legs to show off her most 'special' area. "-Just please be very gentile and slow for me." She was gripping the sleeping bag so she can have some resilience to her impacted force. John positioned himself in-between her as she was eagerly awaiting for him to proceed. He placed the tip into the out layer of her flower." She gripped the sheet tightly and moan with both pleasure and pain. John can see tears coming from her eyes but they were tears of happiness. John pushed in very slowly letting her body adjust to the new sensations. As to Fluttershy she was bleeding herself with how much pleasure she was receiving. "John please more…" Fluttershy begged but there was no more he couldn't do he hit her wall. She felt it as his reached the point of contact. She knew to herself what this meant. "On the count of 3 Shy. 1-" She tighten her grip on the sheet more. "-2-" She clenched her teeth together. "-3!" He pushed in with more force which broke the wall and caused some blood to leak out but that was normal. Fluttershy was crying in pain but only in sniffles. He was still inside her letting her body to adjust to this new feeling now. She didn't feel any more pain after about 5 minutes and she wall well-adjusted with what was inside her. John just patiently waited for her to be relaxed and ready to continue. Still while inside of her he stroked her hair and patted her down until she was calm enough to speak. "I think the worse is over you may continue." And with that he began to motion himself into her and out again. While doing this in a steady pace John then increased speed slightly not too cause more pain then was already received. As for Fluttershy the pain came back but it was lessen for every push and pull. The pain was then replaced with a new feeling of pleasure that erupted from both of them. John Grunted from this intense experience and started to increase speed in any way before he reached his limit. Fluttershy was on the brink of collapsing into her own pleasurable abyss. Finally both were reaching their end. Fluttershy called out, "John I think I'm ready." John knew what this meant but he too was reaching his climax. "I'm ready too." With one last thrust into her they both came in unison as they collapsed onto the sleeping bag in each other's arms. They kissed each other deeply letting each explore their bodies. "I love you John." Is all Fluttershy said before she went into her slumber. John looked down onto her sleeping form. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Fluttershy." He felt the sands of time push away at his conscious state as he too fell under the sleeping spell. There lied the two lovers in each other arms awaiting tomorrow to figure out their future.

* * *

Brian looked out to the tent and heard no audio. "Well I guess their done with that. What now?" Zaire thought about it for a second. "Well I don't about you guys but it's… 2:30am and I want to sleep so I can wake up before 9 so goodnight guys"

Zaire said before walking to his tent and opening it up. He saw Rarity's suit folded in a corner and he placed his next to hers. He turned on the heater on full blast and waited 5 minutes before the tent hit a temperature of 75 Degrees. Zaire looked to the small Air mattress laid out for when he and Rarity sleep. She didn't take up any space but was fast asleep. He positioned himself where he didn't want to wake her but the bed again was big enough to fit them both. When he entered in his sleeping position she shifted into his backside. He shifted himself to where he faced her and in her body. He wrapped his hands around her and pull her into a cuddle-like state. He was about to fall asleep until he felt a warm, soft and wet object piercing his lips. He opened one eyes to see Rarity kissing him. He was surprised at first but then receded and kissed her back. After about a minute of making out she comfort herself into his arms more firmly and cuddled her head into his chest and muttered out before she went to sleep. "*yawn* goodnight darling." Zaire smiled. "Goodnight." He fell asleep soon after.

Brian went into his tent and Brandon followed into his soon after. Brian did his unusual and went to bed to kiss the head of a sleeping Rainbow before he fell asleep.

Brandon took off his armor and turned on his heater and let it sit out on a medium heat timer. He rolled Twilight over and tucked himself in before he fell asleep.

To the Night Sky the moon shines brightly revealing the plaint life and the singing crickets to natures tune. The 11 Soldiers fell asleep into their dreams and awaited for the next step ahead until Canterlot.

* * *

-End of Chapter 12-

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry that I didn't update on time I use my friend in this story so for this chapter I had to present it to him before it was cleared off by him so I can summit it to you. Again I'll resume the normal weekly updates soon but until then this is posted to keep you on hold until then.


	14. Chapter 13: Midnight Conversation

Chapter 13: Midnight Conversion

* * *

**WARNING: No Sex Scene for this Chapter this is a Chapter with Zaire and Rarity only.**

**Intro: Okay guys this is a chapter with only Zaire and Rarity talking and some loving happens but no Sex is involved. This is a filler chapter meaning that this chapter has nothing at all to do with the actual storyline.**

**On a Side note there will be a new POV added to this story they're labeled below**

**Global POV- The Space Center and Loki**

**Universal POV- All Characters**

* * *

**Zaire POV:**

I woke up from a great dream that I can't remember anymore. I begin to open my eyes until I meet with a blue haired girl in my arms staring at me. I shifted off from her slightly to give her some room. Rarity sat up to where the heater was radiating her revealing her inner and outer beauty. I begin the Conversation out with a "Are you alright?"

Rarity looked at me with a more depressing look then a peaceful look and from how she was she didn't want to explain much. "I'm okay Zaire darling, there's no need to be worried. About me I'm just homesick is all." I comfort her by using some force to lay her back down into my arms so she's more adjusted. I give her some room, I scoot back a few inches for spacing.

"You miss your home in Ponyville?" She only answered with a nod. I ponder out to the tent's celling where the thin metal bands connect and hold the tent in place. "I won't lie to you Rarity. I do too get homesick but I shake it off cause I always remember that I can anytime return home and never look back. But I never do." She looked at me again as I face her. "Why do you still do this?" I allow that question to peer into my subconscious as random flashbacks of different Battles and Wars I was involved in play out in my mind. I can feel a tug on my soldier that spun me back into reality. Rarity was patiently awaiting for my answer. I gave a heavy sigh before-hand to indicate that it was going to be a long answer.

I sat up to where my back is

touching the enclosed walls of the tent followed by a zipper. "I didn't want to leave my friends behind. When it was just only 4 of us assigned as the Ghost Squad we went on missions on a constant pace. We never get a rest. We were constantly on the move and ready with weapons and Loki's draw out. Our main purpose with all of our missions is to get rid of the PMC agents and troopers that inhabit a planet that they 'need' for resources. We're already winning this war it's bad enough that the PMC take innocent lives in order to get resources for their armor and weapons. What we did before we got here was fill out logs or journals of our adventures and missions that were kept secret only to us and us alone. Eventually we'll let you all read each one so you can see what we've been through. But In the end I do miss my family and my friends back on earth but I keep my Squad Tied and True. Meaning that we will never leave each other's side so long as we're a Squad. That what the true code of being a soldier means." I sigh it off and look at her. From how she looked she was at a loss from what I've told her. She then kiss me on the lips blissfully. She parted away and calmly stated, "We will never leave you or anyone in your Squad you're like family to us and we all love you and your Squad the same except some of us love some of your Squad-mates more than others." I laugh a little. "Yes, we're very weird people if you think about it." She looked up to the night sky it was pitch black since we were into the tent but the outlines of it all just made it seem more brighter than it really was. Rarity cuddled with me and shifted closer began to fall asleep. I begin to fall into a Trans also. Just as I was about to enter my realm of bliss I gain another kiss from Rarity. She looked at me half-eyed and said before she slept. "In the end it's what you enjoy that most is how you'll always see the silver lining to every vendetta in every situation. No matter how bleak or sad you'll always have yourself, your friends and you'll always have me." She fell asleep soon after.

I look up to the tent's celling again watching the metal poles connect up to the tip. I begin to doze off and let my dream wonder to what was going to happen tomorrow and how was his future planned.

* * *

-End of Chapter 13-

* * *

Authors: Yes I know this is a Short Chapter of then what I normally typed so far but this is a filler but this Chapter also foreshadows the main plot so if you didn't catch the foreshadow then relook at the chapter again. Until the next update see ya!


	15. Chapter 14: Everfree Forest

Chapter 14: Everfree Forest

* * *

**Universal POV**

Through the flat plains of the Equestria lies 11 people; 4 guys and 7 girls. They are together to defeat the PMC that took over Equestria and prevent any neighboring disasters from occurring in the future. Brian awoke at 7:00am and was getting ready to pack up his tent and wake everyone else up. He put on his armor and equipped his gun to his back by a strap and his side arm to its holster. Before he left his tent he put up the heater in his duffle bag and packed up the small table which held his armor and Rainbow's. 'Rainbow…' Brian thought as he looked at the sleeping Blue skinned, Rainbow Haired girl that was sleeping with him in his tent he gently nudged her to wake up. She didn't move at all. He used more force with it. She motioned but was still asleep. Brian was getting annoyed with this so he took off the covers and flipped the air mattress over. She woke up with a slight scream and sat up to find that the air mattress was indeed flipped over. Rainbow blushed slightly embarrassed of how she had to be awaken. Brian kneeled down to give her a quick kiss before he stepped out of the tent. "Breakfast will served in 10 minutes wake up the others." Ordered Brian through the tent.

Rainbow stepped out of the tent only to be temporally blinded by the sunlight. "Ah!" She screamed out from the pain in her eyes. Brian looked to her, watching her rubbing her eyes. "Oh yeah, close your eyes and then slowly open them before leaving the tent it helps." She then stared Brian down for being annoying again.

Waking everyone up didn't take much effort for Rainbow in the most part and by the time she woke up Luna, Applejack and Pinkie Brian already finished making Breakfast. The guys took out their small tables and combine them to create a makeshift dining table. The girls finished eating and the so did the guys but the guys finished their food 7 minutes after the girls. Some of the girls mocked or bothered the guys as they packed everything up but they were done in time to get back at them for it. Girls equipped their weapons and put on their armor and followed the guys along the tracks. The scenery was very lax, as in there was nothing but open fields of grass blowing along the wind. No trees in sight and the temperature shift changes on the day and night cycle. "Can any of you girls explain to me the weather patterns here, because I don't know if it's just me but last night it was round 40 Degrees and now it's around 90." Brian asked hoping to find out this weird weather situation. Twilight answered him, "Well in this world we control the weather as in the clouds, wind, sun, moon, etc. But since the PMC killed off most of us the weather patterns have been all over the place and therefore the strange temperature drops and the increase in heat and humidity in the daytime." Brian nodded at her indicating that he was satisfied with her answer.

**-2 Hours Later-**

The girls were getting restless and the guys were getting annoyed by it. "We've been walking for 2 hours now where is the nearest PMC camp so we can destroy the Jammer and rest it off until 3?" asked Zaire one arming Rarity off his soldier cause her feet were bothering her. Brandon scanned the area with his UAV it went around 5 times and still to his dismay nothing. Then Brandon found something off into the distance. It looked like a jungle type environment with sounds of animal life echoing from their origin. "Up ahead approximately 800m there's some sort of jungle and the UVA is picking up animal life." The girls looked ahead and went from a relieved expression to a dark and horrid look. The guys stopped to look at their scared faces. They looked to the jungle, "There's something you're not telling us girls now what is it and don't worry we'll protect you no matter what." Brian stated. Twilight stepped forward to explain, "That's the Everfree forest we didn't know there was a secret track that lead to Canterlot through the Everfree forest. They say that the forest contains some supernatural forces that end up messing with you head. In some occasions people say that just outside that forest you can see a little girl run along an eerie fog and then suddenly vanish. The forest is really thing and short but in all the same it's horrible." The other girls nodded in agreement. Brian looked to the forest and saw an eerie fog produce out of thin air. "Squad guns up and proceed with caution." Brian barked out as all the girls and guys readied up with their weapons drawn crouching and moving slowly to the forest.

They went to the entrance of the forest and saw that the fog lessen but was still dense to see through within 10 feet. Brian flipped his tracker sight as the guys did the same. "I got nothing on my tracker anyone got anything." The guys had the same result has that Brian. "Brandon throw the UAV and do a wide scan as we walk." Brandon did as he was told they stopped about 100 meters in the forest and he unhooked the UAV and threw it as far as he can and it began to spin around. The spinning soon grew in radius. Brandon looked on the laptop and found no heat signatures. "I got nothing but there is a way out about 50 meters away from here all we need to do is move straight and keep walking straight." Brandon said packing up his laptop and signaling the UAV to return. The Squad is on the move again. And see the opening. Brian stopped as soon as they cleared out of the forest. "Head Count line up!" Brian ordered as the Squad was lined up for head count. "Where's Luna?" Brian asked as everyone looked around. "Last time we saw her she was right behind us." Twilight stated. Brian looked to the forest. "Girls stay here Brandon, Zaire and John guns up and equip some incendiary flares in case we need to torch this forest." Brian was ordering commands left and right for a rescue mission. "Brandon UAV Scan…" Brandon reported in that there was no heat signs within a 50 meter radius except for them. Brian stepped into the Everfree forest followed by the rest of the guys as the girls waited for them to return.

The guys were surrounded by the fog and so long as they has the UAV in the air they were able to find their way back. The temperature suddenly dropped to 42 Degrees. Freezing the guys took out some blankets and wrapped their top halves to conserve heat. They searched while crouched for nearby ambush. Nothing to be found by anything but the fog was receding and the temperature was returning to its original 92 Degrees. The guys put away their blankets and moved on but this time sprinted and was in the middle of the forest because they encountered the tallest tree they have ever seen. "Okay, this is fucked up… We've been at this for about 20 minutes and found nothing and that temperature change all of a sudden is fucked up on its own… Also this tree is twice as large as the others and I'm pretty sure we've never seen a tree this large is anything like it in reality." Brandon stated having a small panic attack. "What are you concluding Brandon. What is the Forest literally alive and does have magical abili—"Zaire was about to finish when he found Luna. "Guys! Come! I found Luna. But we need to get out of here and NOW!" Zaire began to panic. The guys saw the horrific sight. Luna was hanged by a thin vine and was gutted from the inside as chunks of her own flesh and muscle tissue dripped from her body to the ground along with a fall of blood which lead to a puddle. The guys aimed down sights as they heard a static type noise followed by an eerie fog consumed them. The static noise was everywhere and the vines started to attack them. The vines did little to no damage due to their armor and tech. "fall back! We need to get to the girls!" The guys quickly left Luna's corpse behind hanged but took her dog tag as a 'We will Avenge your fall'. The guys made it out safely but the static noise still followed them out of the forest. The girls heard the noise and started to cower in fear. The Static noise kept repeating the phrase "We will come after you!"

As if the gods were blessing them this time the static noise stopped and the fog disappeared. They can hear a faint horrifying laugh from the forest. The guys didn't want to return to that forest. "Let's go now!" Brian ordered as the girls and guys sprinted away from the forest and back on the old tracks to Canterlot. The guys can still hear the static noise in their heads as it haunts their subconscious.

Brandon stated that there was a Jammer about 350 Meters from the Everfree Forest, it was off the tracks about 10 yards from it and it's heavily guarded.

They arrived at the Jammer and saw that it was guarded. The whole placed was like a fortress but it wasn't a building it was a campsite with military tents and ammo crates everywhere with food on top of them. The Ghost Squad had an advantage with stealth and since it was the evening it was a perfect time to strike and strike fast. Zaire took out his Tactical Tablet to see if the Loki is available. To his dismay it wasn't it was jammed by the PMC interceptor from the jammer. Rarity looked to him as he sighed in defeat from the jammer. She wanted to cheer him up but they had to be silent since they were near the enemy. Rarity walked up to him and took the Tablet, he was about to question it until he saw what she was doing. She used the inferred camera on it and scanned the area and did a head count of how many PMC troopers were there. She whispered "There's 20 of them darling maybe we could lure them all into a trap but what trap is suitable for 20 PMC?" Rarity asked Zaire he shrugged because he himself didn't even know. Brian looked to the squad and stood up in the darkness where they can't be seen or heard. "Well we got two options. Option 1, we use stealth to pick each one off then destroy the jammer giving us access to our comm's, some food, tents, and extra duffle bags to carry more ammo and supplies. Or Option 2, Brandon hacks into the jammer and destroys the jammer from the internal system. What makes that bad is he'll be very noticeable and we need to protect him but it's a faster way but it can get us killed." Brian stepped down and went into the middle of the squad. "So what's it going to be?"

* * *

-End of Chapter 14-

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if it's earlier or later than the normal update schedule I just celebrated my 17th birthday and I didn't focus on my story and also I'm sorry for skipping scenes and leaving a ton of holes. But I have my reasons for that and plus this is my first FanFic therefore I have no experience with this kind of stuff if you guys want to give me tips for shed some insight on these kind of story then feel free the leave your ideas in the comments I can take some constructive criticism in my story.


	16. Chapter 15: Graduation

Chapter 15: Graduation

* * *

**Universal POV**

Brian looked back to the group. "What's the verdict?" He asked awaiting for their choice. Twilight spoke up for the group, "We mostly choose the first option to attack stealthy and engage their only if discovered." Brian looked to Rainbow Dash. "OK than any other opinions?" She nodded no. Brian looked to the site. He used Brandon's Tactical Tablet once more to ensure that there was only 20 of them. Brian looked with the SAT Cam built in and found 20 troopers, a AH-6 Littlebird, 5 Ammunition tents, 12 rations crates, and the Jammer in the middle of it all with those crates and tens were 4 guards and 6 snipers the rest were walking or sleeping. Brian stepped down from the small Cliffside in the darkness that blended them so well. Zaire stood up and confronted Brian when he was suppressing his guns. "I'll take the snipers. I'll let you all know when it's clear to move." Brian nodded in agreement and walked off as the group suppressed their weapons as they followed.

Zaire climbed onto the Cliffside to where Brian was stationed when he scanned the site. He laid down and began to station his sniper with an IR sight. All there is to see is while, black, and grey… "I'm in position let me know when you all are close."

Over at the walls of the small compound-like campsite they hid in the darkness that emitted from its shadows. Brian was in front and peeked over to see if they were in the clear. Unfortunately they were not. Brian can see three guards in front of the site and 4 snipers watching them and the outside. 'Each sniper is relatively apart.' Brian thought as he Radioed Zaire. "Zaire there's 7 of them in front of us were pinned for the most part." Zaire looked on his scope he can see all 7 guards. He looked to the furthest sniper and began to suppress his sniper rifle with a L2 suppressor and flash suppressor. He aimed down and toggled the drop and wind current. All happened in a heartbeat, he shot his bullet and pierced the base of the neck shattering his snipe and blowing a puddle of blood to the back wall. Falling face flat to the floor below laid his first blood of the takeover. Zaire then moved onto the next sniper a little bit to the left but still further than the others. Zaire shot again but this time hit a straight shot to the head. The victim is flipped and falls to the ground below. Zaire saw both snipers in the same distance guards both sides. He narrowed his eyes as he shot two bullets. One hit the arm of the sniper and he fell off the platform and the other was shot through the chest and bleed out. "All snipers neutralized for the front I'll pick off the other 6 while you are in the site." Brian nodded off and turned off his radio and went to Rarity. She was a little startled from his entrance with her but he reached in her duffle bag and pulled out a fancy glass cup. She attempted to grab it from his but failed. "Why are you taking MY things?" She yelled silently. Brian waved her off so she decided to see what he was going to do. He plucked at the glass in ensure it was breakable and it's not Plexiglas. He peeked over and saw an opening where they can spilt off on the other side. He looked to the group. "OK guys, Brandon, you and me will go on the other side with Rainbow and Twilight while John, you stay with the rest when we 4 leaned out you guys will proceed to and begin to fire at them with silenced weapons only. The last guard is just in that military tent other there so I'll take care of him once we're done with these three…" Brian looked to the guards. "On the sound of the glass breaking." He said as he peeked out and extended his arm preparing from the throw. The guards were not aware of his presence off the corner of the entrance gate Brian tossed the glass cup to the other end of the compound next to the guards behind them. They all looked back and ran towards the fragmented glass.

"Go. Go. Go" Brian directed as Twilight, Rainbow, and Brandon scatter to the other side of the gate. As soon as they were across the gate the guards peaked back to the entrance. They can hear one trooper say, "Two of you go over there and check it out weapons free." The Ghost Squad heard this and the Veteran Squad-mates looked to the girls. Briand and John said in unison to the girls. "Time to earn your mask." They can hear the footsteps increase in volume and the flashlights brighten with every step decreasing in distance. "Watch us." Brian said as both Brandon and he approached the corner of the entrance in the shadows. They signaled John who signaled back but the girls never understood the callsigns used but they understood it themselves to know what to do. "Marked 2 to Dash, Mark 2 North 20 meters in closing engage in stealth." Brian radioed to all of the group. The girls were getting restless in their armor as they began to shake but the armor was delaying it as it bared weight. Unlike Fluttershy who was cowered in a corner. The two PMC troopers came to the entrance and scanned the area. But what they didn't know was that they were undetected by the others in the campsite therefore in complete darkness. The two troopers were looked with their lights but find nothing. Suddenly they were tackled to the ground as Brian and Brandon took them to the floor and stabbed each until they laid motionless in a pool of blood. They dragged the bodies in a nearby ditch and pointed to John to go ahead. John peeked over with this gun and rushed the last guard standing at the entrance and gunned him down with his side arm suppressed. "Target Down let's move." He said as Brian, Brandon, Rainbow, Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy (hiding behind Applejack) and Rarity piled in on the small compound. The girls had their guns up in ADS the whole time. Brian observed this and told them to lower their weapons and that to take out their knife to finish off the sleeping guards. It didn't take any effort to finish off the remaining guards and Zaire came by 5 minutes prior to them gathering the dead troopers and piling them in the ditch where the original two were. The Campsite was well lit and had a two floor military tent fully stocked with food and ammo. Brandon walked up to the Jammer and pressed a few buttons and punched the glass that protected the wires inside and ripped apart the wiring causing the jammer to turn off. Zaire looked to his Tactical Tablet. "Loki Online from Ponyville to here (A/N: That's about 50 Miles), the next stop it Canterlot about 5 miles north from here." John sat down on a lawn chair he found from a tent. As he sat down so did the rest of the girls and guys as they placed down their duffle bags they carried on their backs.

John spoke as the group listened. "I don't get it…" he said very confused. Brian perked up, "Don't get what?" Zaire asked. John answered, "Well Commander Chris said that there will a lot of jammers to destroy from here to Canterlot in order to get the Loki online on Canterlot soil. But we only seen two jammers and that Train was supposed to be inhabited will guards up the ass but there weren't any. We did see that Attack Helicopter but that was the only thing." Brian spoke before Zaire, "So what are you concluding?" he asked wanting to know. John coughed a bit before answering. "Well maybe this is too easy of a mission maybe there's something greater we're not getting into and we're taking the light route and not the normal route." This time Zaire spoke. "So it's like this is too easy?" he asked. "Exactly!" John said. Brandon spoke next to John, "Well John is right this is too easy for us I mean we've been in deeper shit and have been near death experiences but this. This is too much of an easy course. I'm starting to wonder if Canterlot is even heavily guarded like Commander said." Brian stood up to stretch, "Maybe you're right but we have a job to do. Maybe when we get there it will be available to us of how we see it through." He then picked up a water bottle. "I will ensure victory for this world and the PMC to be eradicated of this world. All say nay will be criticized and be placed in for termism." The guys raised their glass as the girls just sat there dumb-fucked on how the situation ended and began. The girls set up the tents as the guys prepared some Rice, Eggs and some cheese.

While Brian was cooking something he asked the other guys since they were in close proximity. "Guys any reason as to why we don't eat meat in front of the girls and the girls eat everything else but meat?" Brandon thought about it for a minute then answered, "Well it's obvious that they don't eat meat on this planet or maybe they're vegetarians nevertheless we can't blame them or dislike them for what they eat." Brian looked to Rainbow Dash who was drinking water after putting up the tents and dumping some on her body allowing to show a small see through off her shirt. Brian had a small fantasy in his mind just jumping onto that body and destroying her on the inside. Brandon saw this and called out to his name which snapped him back to reality. "What the fuck dude?" Brian asked pissed off. "Nothing just asking you to pass the salt over there." Brandon pointed to the salt container in which Brian passed along to him.

The girls walked over to them to check on the food status. Zaire spoke, "Food is ready girls come and get it there's plenty to go around." The group ate as a whole and shared some stories and laughed at some jokes and enjoyed themselves. Brian stood up and tapped on his cup to gather the group's attention. "Okay everyone I would like to say something." Everyone quiet down. "On the behalf of me, John, Zaire, and Brandon-" Brian reached into his duffle bag and took out 6 Ghost Masks each is very different to one another. "We will like to congratulate you on becoming a Ghost."

Brian threw the first one to Twilight. "Twilight Sparkle, You show intelligence and Strategic abilities core to battle and excellent knowledge of neighboring worlds and this one. For that you're Mask or 'Mark' stands for "Intel"." Twilight's Mask was the standard Ghost Mask but had cracked stars on each side, She put it on proudly and it matched with her armor and skin.

The Second went to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash, You proved no fear and resilience to all encountering forces and committee to completing your tasks but put friends and family before the mission and show toughness when needed. Furthermore your flying skills with your wings are far greater then a jet. Your Mask signifies "Guardian"." Rainbow's Mask has a Two guns and a shield on each side with hers like Twilight she wore it proudly.

Third was Rarity. "Rarity, You can sassy at times and show generosity when accountable. You show great CQC skills and very accurate like Zaire. You are also not afraid to get dirty when friends and family is endanger. Your Mask shows off "Double Agent"." Rarity's Mask shows off A yin/yang symbol with a crosshair surrounding it on both sides. Unlike the others, she put hers in her duffle bag.

Fourth was Applejack. "Applejack, you show brute strength and are truthful to everyone and your team mates. Your CQC is on par with Rarity's and is not afraid of anything that surrounds you. Your Mask represents "Enforcer"." Her mask shows on both sides a police badge with the USM symbol on it. Like the others she wore it proudly.

Fifth was Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, you may not like to kill or fight in any way. But we do admire how you can communicate with animals and is able to resolve conflicts without violence. Your Mask shows off "Passive Justice"." Fluttershy's mask is standard like the others with handcuffs but the chain is broken in between.

Last is Pinkie. "Pinkie Pie. Unlike the others you are very hyper active and very quick with gathering Intel and know everyone and everything about the world. You are not afraid of anything, You show no sadness, no anger, just happiness…. You're very accurate with a gun and will protect others if needed. Your mask shows "Peacemaker"." She immediately wore hers and thank Brian. She has a heart on each side.

"Ghost Members turn face!" Brian ordered as Zaire, Brandan and John stood up in front of the girls who just sat there amazed. "Salute your new squad mates and welcome to The Ghosts." The guys all saluted the girls in their new ranks in the military. Now they await tomorrow where Canterlot is only a few moments from being turned over.

* * *

-End of Chapter 15-

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry this took so long I was doing Exams for my school and leaving to New York on the 6th so I try to make time before I leave for the summer but I'll still update. Until next time cya later.


End file.
